NEVILLE RECONSTRUIDO
by capandres
Summary: Neville Longbottom sobrevivió a la batalla final pero las heridas son muy profundas y lucha por vivir cada día. Traducción del relato Neville Rebuilt publicado por miznik /s/5809972/1/Neville Rebuilt
1. Chapter 1

**NEVILLE RECONSTRUIDO**

**I **

Neville Longbottom estaba seriamente deprimido.

Desde hacía nueve meses desde que Voldemor había caído, Neville se había convertido en algo así como un héroe. Cuando la historia completa de Harry Potter salió a la luz, las personas súbitamente comprendieron el papel que Neville había cumplido al matar a Nagini, el último Horrocruz, con la espada de Griffindor. Neville era repentinamente famoso, y su nombre estaría para siempre ligado al de Hermione Granger y Ron Wesley como el de una de las personas que junto a Potter habían ayudado en la caída de Voldemor; y como uno que incluso bajo la tortura se negó a entrar al lado oscuro.

Y Neville, súbitamente y sin advertencia, se encontró a sí mismo rodeado de más fama que la que nunca había soñado. Tenía cientos de cartas de fanáticos, peticiones para entrevistas, ofertas de empleo, peticiones para la escritura de libros.

Pero Neville no quería nada de ello. Aquellas cosas le habían llegado a costa de muchas vidas y aceptarlas sería tomar ventaja de una horrible situación.

¿Así que qué quería? Neville no lo sabía.

El quería permanecer encerrado en su habitación del segundo piso de la casa de su abuela, con un temor constante de bajar y encontrarse con alguien. Y su abuela no sabía como tratarlo en aquellos días. Ella desandaba alrededor de su habitación cada mañana, tratando de sacarlo de la cama y buscando que al menos tomara una buena caminata en la calle, a la vez que también deseaba que accediera a una entrevista con el Diario el Profeta.

Su abuela había llegado incluso al punto de verter una poción de ánimo en la bebida de su nieto. Cuando Neville, quien nunca fue realmente malo en la clase de pociones de Snape, comprendió lo que era, lanzó el líquido lejos de las manos de su abuela y le gritó que lo dejara en paz. Neville nunca había sido un chico que les gritara a las personas, pero era el tipo de hombre en él cual se estaba convirtiendo ahora.

Neville estaba obviamente sufriendo de culpa. Todos aquellos que superaron la guerra estaban sufriendo en mayor o menor medida del síndrome del sobreviviente. Y Neville se sentía tremendamente culpable de haber sobrevivido a tan tortuosa lucha.

Pero la culpa del chico tenía dos trasfondos. Él se sentía culpable de sobrevivir y saber que toda su familia había sobrevivido a Voldemor intacta. Por supuesto no contaba a sus padres quienes permanecían todavía en la unidad médica del hospital San Mungo. Su anciana abuela había luchado en la guerra y había sobrevivido. Sus tíos vivían. Sus amigos cercanos todavía estaban allí. Un peso más de culpa le cayó encima cuando se enteró que el pequeño Teddy Lupin había perdió a su abuelo Muggle, así como a sus dos padres; y también cuando los padres de Colin Creevy encontraron sin vida a su valiente hijo.

La otra parte de la culpa de Neville era saber todo lo que los demás habían perdido y sin embargo saber que la guerra había hecho su vida mejor. Si llamas a tener fama como algo mejor. Si crees que ganar el respeto por el mundo mágico es lo mejor. Esa era la razón por la cual el chico no deseaba tener nada que ver con aquellas cartas, ofertas y contratos que le llegaran sin fin. Porque el no podía vivir una vida buena y feliz a costa de otras vidas humanas.

De esta manera el pasaba sus días encerrado sólo en su habitación. Trataba de escribir un diario sin ser capaz de poner sus sentimientos en palabras. Entonces pasaba horas contemplando el techo. Se rehusaba a ver a Harry, Ron, Hermione y luna cuando ellos llamaban, quienes lo hacían mucho más seguido al principio, pero que ahora era menos frecuente. También se rehusaba a usar la magia, incluso en simples encantos como manejar una pluma.

Algunas veces, tarde en la noche, cuando el insomnio era inmanejable, tomaba una caminata. Respiraba el aire fresco, odiándose a si mismo por disfrutarlo, por necesitarlo, cuando Tonks y Lupin y todos los demás no podrían hacerlo.

Un día, Neville no tuvo opción y tuvo que salir de la casa durante el día. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de su tío Algie y el chico sabía que había un solo lugar donde podía encontrar un regalo apropiado para su bromista tío: La tienda de objetos mágicos de los Wesley. Podía haber sido mucho más sencillo si la tienda de bromas tuviera todavía su servicio de envío con lechuzas, pero ellos habían dejado de realizar aquel servicio.

Ellos… Bien, ahora que no eran ellos... ¿Qué eran? Neville comprendió con congoja que iba a ver a George Wesley por primera vez desde la guerra. Él iba a ver a George sin su gemelo idéntico y compañero de crímenes, Fred.

Neville se vistió lentamente aquella mañana, ansioso sobre lo que iba a hacer. Lentamente descendió las escaleras y entró en la cocina donde su abuela estaba preparando el desayuno.

—¡Neville!— Exclamó ella, sorprendida de verlo despierto, particularmente a aquella hora.

—Necesito ir al callejo Diagon Abuela. ¿Tenemos polvos Floo?— Neville habló ignorando la abierta sonrisa en el rostro de su abuela.

—Come algo de desayuno primero Neville.

Ella giró su varita hacía la despensa y un plato salió volando y aterrizó suavemente en la mesa al frente de Neville. Ella nuevamente giró su vara hacía la comida y un par de huevos fritos volaron hacía el plato. El tostador expulsó el pan y con un vuelo suave terminaron junto a los huevos. Neville la observaba con interés. Su abuela se había ofrecido llevarle la comida a su habitación y él se había olvidado de todo el proceso de preparación.

—¿A dónde vas a ir?— Le preguntó ella, mientras comía un huevo.

Neville pensó en decirle a su abuela que tratara de disimular su alegría por verlo despierto a aquella hora.

—La tienda de los gemelos Wesley. Uhm... La tienda de George Wesley. Voy por un regalo.

—ah…— Contestó su abuela con una sonrisa. —¿Necesitas algo de dinero?

—No—. Contestó Neville. —Estoy bien—. Tanteó sus bolsillos y su abuela pudo escullar el tintineo de los galeones.

Neville siguió engullendo sus huevos y tostadas. Fue al refrigerador y sacó una botella de jugó de calabaza, alistó un vaso de la despensa y se sirvió.

Su abuela lo observó.

—¿No puedes usar tu varita para hacer eso?

—¿Existe acaso algún problema si hago esto de la forma Muggle?— Le contestó.

Su voz estaba calmada, pero tenía un dejo de advertencia. Un dejo que sugería que podía salir corriendo de vuelta a su habitación y esconderse bajo las cobijas por otros seis meses. El chico se sentó nuevamente y bebió su jugó en un largo trago.

—Por supuesto que no—. Su abuela le respondió rápidamente.

Ella alzó su varita.

—Accio Polvos Floo—. El pequeño sacó de polvos vino de la habitación del frente directo a las manos de la abuela.

Sostuvo el saco fuera del alcance de Neville.

—¿Deseas compañía?— Su voz sonaba a la vez triste y esperanzada.

—No. Puedo manejarlo—. Neville metió el último trozo de huevo en su boca, se limpió, y se despidió de su abuela con un beso.

Tomó los polvos de las manos de su abuela y caminó a la chimenea. Cogió un pellizco del polvo y lo lanzó entre las flamas. Cuando se tornaron verdes, el caminó y dijo:

—¡Callejón Diagon!

Unos pocos segundos después estaba allí.

Caminó bajando la calle sorprendido de lo diferente que se veía el callejón desde la última vez que había estado allí, cuando el reinado de Voldemor estaba en su cenit y la calle era gris y habían más locales clausurados que abiertos. Ahora todos los negocios estaban abiertos de nuevo. Las personas abarrotaban las calles, saludándose alegremente unos y otros. El sol estaba brillando sobre el callejón, y nunca antes se había visto tan hermoso. Y Neville solo deseó dar media vuelta y regresar a casa.

Neville metió sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó calle abajo, notando que la estrella de la tienda de Ollivander estaba encendida y abierta para los compradores. Cuando pasaba junto a ella la puerta se abrió y un destello rubio corrió tras él rodeando su pecho y abrazándolo fuertemente.

—¡Neville!—. Chilló Luna Lovegood mientras lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y felices. —¡Saliste!

Neville le sonrió a Luna

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Soy aprendiz del señor Ollivander—. Sonrió. —Él dice que tengo la mente de una gran hacedora de varitas. Así que he estado viniendo todos los fines de semana al almacén y lo seguiré después de que me gradúe de Hogwarts éste año.

—Es fenomenal Luna. En serio. ¿Cómo le está yendo al señor Ollivander?

—No muy bien. Está muy enfermo, tú comprendes. El quizá nunca podrá recuperarse del tiempo que estuvo como prisionero de voldemor. Esa es la razón por la cual me convirtió en su aprendiz. Mi padre está un poco desilusionado porque nosotros supusimos que íbamos a viajar después de mi graduación a buscar un Snorkack de cuerno estrellado. Pero él entiende. Estará muy orgulloso de tener una hacedora de varitas en la familia.

Neville agradeció internamente a Luna por su habilidad de saltar de tópico a tópico en solo unas pocas frases.

Neville dejó a Luna con un beso en su mejilla. Ella se ruborizó con un tono rojo brillante.

—Me tengo que ir ahora Luna. Tengo un encargo que realizar. Pero encontrémonos pronto, ¿OK?

—Sí, definitivamente—. Luna le sonrió. —Es grandioso verte fuera Neville. Las personas han estado preguntando por ti y yo nunca sé que decirles.

El chico sonrió tristemente, preguntándose si podría decirle a Luna algo acerca de lo que él había estado sintiendo. De hecho, él alzó sus manos y tomó las de ella con un pequeño gesto. Luna se lo devolvió. Neville se volvió y caminó rumbo a la tienda de Sortilegios Wesley, el cual se podía ver fácilmente desde negocios atrás.

Cuando llegó allí, Neville permaneció en el frente del edifico observándolo. La vitrina era tan colorida y destellante como siempre lo había sido. El chico permaneció hipnotizado por unos pocos minutos. Entonces tomó un profundo respiro.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la tienda.

Cuando Neville caminó a la tienda, estaba noqueado por los colores, sonidos y luces a su alrededor. Tanto se había acostumbrado a las formas de su habitación en la antigua casa de su abuela durante todos aquellos meses. Empezó a sentirse mareado por todos aquellos colores y luces que parecían presionarlo. Se zambulló en los colores y todo se tornó oscuro, su pecho se contrajo y perdió su respiración. Neville cerró sus ojos con la cabeza entre sus manos, buscando contenerse. Trató de tomar un gran respiro, pero sentía que el aire no le alcanzaba en lo absoluto.

Escuchó una voz, que provenía desde lejos.

—Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?

El percibió una mata de pelo rojo. Cuando controló su respiración su vista se aclaró lo suficiente y preguntó débilmente

—¿Ron?

—Soy yo—. Contestó el pelirrojo ayudando a Neville a recuperar su orientación. —¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien ahora—. Neville rió nerviosamente. —Yo solo.—. Se detuvo por un momento, no muy convencido de decirle _"sólo estoy desorientado"._

—Ven y siéntate. —Ron tomó el brazo del chico y lo dirigió a la parte trasera del negocio, cruzando una puerta y entrando en una pequeña habitación llena de papeles de oficina. Lo dirigió a la silla detrás del escritorio, y Neville se sentó obedientemente, respirando profundamente y aclarando su cabeza.

—Lamento, eso—. Neville dijo repentinamente abochornado.

—No te preocupes—. Inició Ron observándolo. Sacó su varita y con un giro conjuró un vaso de agua que le ofreció a neville—. ¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi.

Neville cabeceó y tomo un largo trago de agua antes de hablar.

—No me he sentido muy bien para andar por ahí—. Se rehusaba a mirar a los ojos de Ron. —Quiero decir, he estado algo decaído.

—Lo sé—. Cabeceó Ron.

Sonaba como si quisiera decir algo mas, pero cerró su boca y miró hacía otro lado.

—Lamento lo de Fred.

Ron sonrió tenuemente y cabeceó de nuevo.

—Gracias—. Dijo con voz aguda.

—¿Cómo está George?

—Terrible, si me preguntas—. Masculló el pelirrojo. —Tiene sus días donde se ve bien, y días donde lucha por salir de la cama. Casi siempre está acostado. Duerme la mitad del día.

Neville suspiró y Ron continuó.

—La peor parte es que parece haber perdido su humor. Es como que sin Fred el no supiera.. Bueno… no sé… ser gracioso. Por ese motivo estoy aquí. Estoy ayudándolo en sus ventas por un año, hasta cuando vuelva a recuperarse. El almacén ha estado yendo bien, las personas están recuperando su interés por estas mercancías, después de lo sucedido el último año. Pero los productos son los mismos del año pasado. George no ha podido inventar nuevos chismes desde que Fred…—. La voz de Ron se quebró de nuevo.

—Lamento escuchar eso—. Neville no sabía que otra cosa decir. Sentía su familiar vació en el estomago por la culpa, la misma que no le había permitido salir de la cama en los últimos seis meses. El mismo sentimiento de autodestrucción que George Weasley estaba sintiendo. Aquello lo hizo desear ir directo a casa y enterrarse en su cama.

Los dos chicos permanecieron en absoluto silencio, hasta que el sonido de la puerta de la tienda abriéndose los sobresaltó a ambos.

—Será mejor que suba allí. Puedes permanecer aquí hasta que te sientas mejor. No te vayas, ¿De acuerdo?

—Estaré aquí—. Dijo Neville.

Ron salió y Neville observó atentamente la oficina. Notó que había una pila de cajas contra una de las paredes y se sorprendió de ver que estaban llenas de cremanarios. Neville sonrió recordando que el había sido el primero al que George y Fred engañaron para que comiera uno, causando que su cuerpo entero se llenada de plumas amarillas.

—Neville Longbottom—. Dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Neville se volteó y vio a George Wesley parado allí.

—Hola George—. Neville sonrió tratando de no notar el hueco donde antes había estado su oreja.

Obviamente esto no funcionó porque George volvió su cabeza con el hueco apuntando a la vista de Neville.

—¿Así tienes una mejor vista?—. Preguntó sonriente.

—Uhm, no gracias—. Neville arrugó su nariz. —¿Sobreproducción de Cremanarios?

—Nahh.. —. Contestó. —Las pusimos aquí por seguridad.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Ocurrieron algunos incidentes. ¿Recuerdas como cayeron tus plumas pocos minutos después de que aparecieran?

Neville aprobó con su cabeza.

—Bueno,— continuó George. —evidentemente no todos los cuerpos funcionan igual. Algunas personas permanecieron con las plumas por días enteros hasta que tuvieron que ir a San Mungo para ser removidas. Así que hasta que encuentre algo que remueva eficientemente las plumas no puedo venderlos—. George suspiró. —¿Y tú que haces por aquí?

El rostro de neville se iluminó.

—¿Alguna vez has oído de _amorilios pennatenta?_

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es una planta. Es amarilla con pequeños botones blancos. Las personas que tienen pájaros como mascotas lo usan para aquellas aves que tienen dificultades en mudar su plumaje. Tú sabes, algunos pájaros tienen plumas muy gruesas para mudarlas y algunas veces es muy doloroso. Por este motivo lo alimentan con sus botones los cuales les ayudan a que el proceso de muda sea suave. Podrías tratar de usarla como antídoto y venderlo con cada cremanario. Digo, tienes que probarlo primero, pero la planta no es venenosa en los humanos.

George agarró una pluma y pergamino.

—¿Cómo es que se llama?

— Amorilios pennatenta. Comúnmente conocida como Ivy amarilla, pero esto es en realidad un error, ellas no hacen parte de la familia de las Ivy.

—¿Dónde puedo conseguirla?

—Estoy cultivándola en mi jardín. Bueno, lo hacía. No estoy seguro que tan bien ha cuidado el jardín mi abuela. Pero el Ivy amarillo es muy adaptable, así que puede haber sobrevivido sin cuidados.

George levantó la vista de su escrito con curiosidad.

—¿Porqué no has estado trabajando en tu jardín?

—No me he sentido con ánimos—. Neville carraspeó.

George asintió. Tomó a Neville de los hombros y lo puso frente a frente. George se veía como si quisiera decir algo, pero zarandeó los hombros del chico y luego se volteó.

—Hemos estado bajo mucha presión—. Dijo suavemente

—Lo sé—. Contestó el chico. —Lo lamento—. Sus ojos estaban fijos en sus pies.

—¿Que lamentas?—. Preguntó George desconcertado.

—Pude haber manejado las cosas mejor—. Neville suspiró. —Yo…— Su voz se quebró y tomó entonces una profunda respiración. —Me siento impotente para hacer algo. Apenas si soy capaz de salir de mi cama, o incluso dormir. No puedo dejar de sentirme terriblemente culpable.

—No te sientas culpable. Todos manejan las cosas a su propia manera. No sabría como describirte como yo he manejado todo. Nunca sé como voy a sentirme de un día para el otro. De un minuto al siguiente, en realidad…

En aquel momento Ron regresó a la oficina y George cambió de tema. Su voz sonaba alegre.

—Así que Neville, ¿Puedo comprarte algo de Ivy amarrillo?

—Podría traerte algo la próxima semana, si tengo todavía. Si no, puedo enviarte algunas semillas y enseñarte como hacerlas crecer en interiores. Podrían estar listas para utilizarlas en sólo tres meses. Pero no tienes que comprármelas, si las necesitas son tuyas—. Neville se puso en pie sintiéndose sorprendentemente mejor. —Bueno, yo vine aquí por algo para mi tío Algie.

George y Ron siguieron a neville al frente de la tienda. Neville estaba maravillado preguntado por todos los productos y Ron iba paso a paso explicándole lo que cada uno hacía. El chico estuvo más que feliz cuando Ron le permitió probar varios de los artículos, mientras George lo observaba atentamente. Había un sombrero colorido que le llamó mucho la atención.

Una vez Neville lo sorprendió observándolo.

—Hermione regresó a Hogwarts a finalizar su séptimo año. Harry y yo decidimos no hacerlo. Ambos vamos a presentarnos al programa de entrenamiento de aurores, pero decidimos descansar este año—. Ron cerca de él le murmuraba. —Neville, aquellos son los sombreros cabeza invisibles, creo que tu tío los amará.

—Y Harry está haciendo ese raro viaje, tratando de encontrar familiares o algo, tú sabes como son esas cosas de familia, creciendo como un huérfano y con Sirius muerto, está haciendo ese árbol genealógico a nivel mundial. Incluso dijo algo sobre hacer los pases con su horrible primo Muggle. Oh, y Luna está trabajando con el señor Ollivander, aprendiendo a ser una hacedora de varitas. Ginny termina en Hogwarts éste año, es la capitana de Quidditch de Griffindor y las Holyhead Harpies están interesadas en ella. Uhm, que más… Si, Bill y Fleur tendrán un bebé en pocos meses. Nuestra madre está que rebota de alegría porque va a tener un nieto. Ella desea tener como veinte nietos o algo así.

Neville escuchaba todo y solo decía—uhmm jumm— o ¿De verdad? Mientras paseaban de aquí a allá. Era interesante escuchar finalmente que todo el mundo había seguido adelante. Pero él solo estaba concentrado en el regalo para su tío Algie mientras George los seguía con la vista.

Ron continuó.

—El próximo fin de semana es salida de Hogsmeade para los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Harry y yo vamos a ir a encontrarnos con Ginny y Hermione. ¿Por qué no vienes?

—¿De verdad?—. Neville preguntó. —pero no puedo aparecerme allí. Nunca tomé mi examen.

Ron lo miró detenidamente con rostro de desconcierto. Cómo Neville no decía nada y enrojeció, Ron dijo.

—Bueno, está bien. Sólo encontrémonos aquí y yo puedo dirigir tu aparición.

—¿Estás seguro?—. Neville preguntó.

El chico no estaba seguro de que estaba listo para un día en Hogsmeade.

—¡Definitivo!—. Dijo Ron entusiasmado

—Está bien entonces. Vendré aquí el sábado, le entregaré la planta a George y podremos irnos.

—Suena bien compañero—. Ron palmeó la espalda de Neville. —Es bueno verte otra vez—. Ron se alejó para ayudar a otros clientes.

George observó a Ron alejándose y entonces le comentó a Neville.

—No tienes que ir si realmente no lo deseas. La gente podrá entender. Todos los que lucharon el año pasado, todos…—. Su voz se apagó y entonces dijo pausadamente. —todos estamos tomándolo día a día.

—Estaré bien, de verdad—. Neville le dijo a George. —Siempre podré irme temprano. Probablemente sea bueno ver gente de nuevo—. Cuando lo dijo no estuvo seguro si estaría listo.

George le sonrió.

—Así que ¿Quieres el sombrero?

Neville sostenía el sombrero que los gemelos habían inventado.

—Cuando lo pones en tu cabeza, tu cabeza, y solo ella, se hace invisible.

—Si… Lo llevaré—. Neville le contestó a George.

—Tómalo entonces. No es necesario ningún pago—. George le sonreía ampliamente a Neville.

—No. No puedo llevarlo sin pagarlo—. Neville negó con su cabeza.

—Bien. Entonces esto cuesta una planta Ivy amarilla. La pondré en tu cuenta.

Neville le devolvió la sonrisa a George y repentinamente sintió una punzada de vergüenza. George murmuró tomándolo del hombro.

—Escucha, estoy muy contento de que te sientas lo suficientemente bien para que vengas aquí. Si tú me necesitas podemos hablar las veces que querías. Mi apartamento está arriba, está conectado a la red Floo.

Neville lo miró sobre su hombro.

—No me estaba sintiendo lo suficientemente bien al principio, pero ahora me siento muchísimo mejor.

Otro comprador entró en la tienda y George deslizó su mano por el brazo del chico.

—Te veré el próximo fin de semana—. Le guiñó a Neville y se volteó a ayudar el cliente.

Cuando Neville salía de la tienda solo pensaba, —¿George Wesley realmente me guiñó el ojo?


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Neville gastó mucho de su tiempo durante la siguiente semana haciendo cosas para sentirse mejor. Visitó sus plantas en el jardín y en el pequeño invernadero que su abuela había construido para él años atrás. Su abuela había atendido y mantenido admirablemente su jardín, pero el invernadero era otra historia.

La mayoría de las plantas del invernadero estaban completamente muertas, imposibles de ser revividas con agua o por algún medio mágico. Esto deprimió a Neville de volver a trabajar con las plantas que había atendido con amor en lo que parecía otra vida. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de si mismo estaba esperanzada en que si todas aquellas plantas retoñaban significaría un nuevo inicio.

Estaba aliviado de haber encontrado algunos tallos de Ivy amarrilla los cuales habían crecido con vitalidad. Era casi noviembre y estaba agradecido de que el invierno no hubiera llegado con fuerza, por lo que pudo obtener unos buenos tallos para George. Los plantó en una pequeña caja para cargarlas fácilmente atraves de la red Floo y las puso en el marco de su ventana donde permanecerían hasta el sábado. A ratos se encontraba a si mismo observando la planta y pensando en George, preguntándose lo que el chico había vivido y el como se había sentido.

Las noche todavía eran malas.

Neville aún sufría de serios ataques de insomnio. Todos aquellos cálidos sentimientos del día se disipaban rápidamente en el atardecer y se encontraba a si mismo, cada noche, impávido en su cama, observando el techo con visiones de los cuerpos de Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevy, Fred Weasley, y todos los demás cruzando por su mente. Cuando se cansaba de observar el techo, el chico se volvía hacía alguno de los lados, observando las desnudas paredes, o apreciando la puerta de la habitación. Cuando esto no lo ayudaba a dormir, ponía su almohada sobre su rostro y apretaba hasta que sus mejillas le quemaran y no pudiera aguantarlo más. Entonces removía su almohada dando grandes bocanadas de aire. Casi siempre después de hacer esto, se levantaba y salía de la casa para tomar una caminata para aclarar su mente. Generalmente volvía a su cama antes del amanecer, caía rendido y menos de cuatro horas después se despertaba para tomar su desayuno.

El noche del viernes anterior a la del viaje a Hogsmeade con Ron, Neville le preguntó a su abuela si podría hacerle una poción para dormir. Mirando el rostro de su nieto, cadavérico después de seis meses de luchar con sus demonios internos, y con profundas ojeras bajos sus ojos, ella no pudo negarse.

Su abuela no era fanática de los pociones para dormir, porque creía que ellas curaban un síntoma, pero no las causas de dichos desvelos. Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente astuta para saber que sólo el tiempo podría curar las causas del insomnio de su nieto. Mientras eso sucedía, si necesitaba una pequeña asistencia para tener un sueño decente cada cierto tiempo, ella no iba a privarlo de ello. Además, observándolo trabajar en el jardín y el invernadero, estaba segura que seguía el camino de recuperación y que muy pronto no necesitaría ninguna ayuda para dormir.

De esta manera el viernes en la tarde, cuando las luces de la casa apenas se encendían, Neville se acostó y su abuela le brindó la poción. El chico la bebió y en unos minutos fue consumido en un glorioso sueño libre de imágenes. Durmió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

El sábado llegó nublado y frío pero con la luz del sol brillando. Neville se despertó después de nueve horas de sueño, sintiéndose tan descansando como no podía recordar sentirse en más de un año. Incluso antes de la guerra había tenido problemas para dormir. sentir miedo de ser atrapado mientras estaban en la sala de los menesteres del colegio no le propiciaba una larga noche de descanso.

Se sentó e su cama, bostezado, desperezándose y moviendo su cabeza en círculos, trabajó con ella hasta que escuchó un chasquido en su cuello. Recordó su planta puesta en el alfeizar de la ventana y se levantó inmediatamente. Hoy era el día. Hoy iba a entregarle la planta a George. Y también ir a Hogsmeade. Pero primero, George y su planta.

Neville se vistió rápidamente y corrió escaleras abajo. Su abuela estaba preparando el desayuno, y le regaló una gran sonrisa.

—¿Buena noche?—. Preguntó

—La mejor—. El chico se dirigió a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Gracias por la poción abuela.

—Necesitas esto.

Deslizó los huevos cerca del pan en un plato que estaba listo con tostadas y rebanadas de melón. Le tendió el plato a Neville. Él comenzó a devorar su desayuno.

—Hoy voy a volver al callejón Diagon—, le dijo a su abuela. —Le llevaré algunas plantas a George Weasley quien podría necesitarlas para uno de sus productos. Entonces iré con Ron a Hogsmeade, donde nos encontraremos con Harry, Ginny y Hermione.

—Eso es realmente excelente, Neville. Estoy tan contenta de verte salir—. Su alegría era increíble.

Comieron en silencio hasta que sus platos quedaron limpios. Entonces Neville recogió su plato fue al fregadero y empezó a lavarlo.

—Vete—. Le repuso su abuela posando su mano en su hombro. —Yo limpiaré. Tú vete a encontrarte con sus amigos.

Neville corrió arriba, se lavó sus dientes y se observó en el espejo. Ciertamente él se había visto mejor, pero ya no se veía tan terrible. Se observó el cabello, ahora tan crecido que llegaba cerca de sus hombros. Corrió sus dedos por el cabello pensando que podría dejarlo largo. Solamente tenía una cicatriz visible en su mejilla, recuerdo de los abusos de los hermanos Carrows. Corrió sus dedos sobre ella y suspiró, recordando todas las veces que había sido castigado por Amycus, quien solía usar un anillo cuadrado con la marca tenebrosa. Neville sabía de sus otras cicatrices, una de ellas en su espalda. Pero para alguien que lo observara sólo lograría ver una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla. Las cicatrices decían mucho de los Carrows, al menos habían utilizado el cerebro y le habían dejado marcas en lugares que cubría la ropa, sin contar por supuesto, con las cicatrices emocionales.

—¿George?—. Llamó Neville y caminó dentro de la tienda de Sortilegios de los Weasley.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y George Weasley pasó por ella. El sonrió ampliamente cuando notó que era Neville. Era todavía muy temprano en la mañana y Neville era el único en la tienda. George lo invitó a pasar atrás y el chico lo siguió.

En la pequeña oficina, Neville puso la caja con el Ivy amarillo en el escritorio y con una pirueta de sus manos dijo:

—Aquí está, el Ivy amarrillo.

—Brillante—. Dijo George. —¿Cómo funciona?

Neville carraspeó.

—No tengo idea como funciona para humanos. Pero las personas que usan esto para los pájaros toman los botones los secan, pulverizan y los ponen dentro de las comidas de las aves. Así que supongo que sólo debes usar los botones. ¿En quien vas a probarlo?

George le regaló una mirada de loco.

—Conmigo por supuesto. Fred y yo siempre probábamos los productos en cada uno de nosotros primero.

Neville no dijo nada por un momento, pensando en Fred.

George continuó

—Por supuesto ahora necesitaré a alguien más. Tú sabes, en caso de que algo salga mal. ¿Qué piensas acerca de esto Neville?—. George parpadeó un poco y cuando lo hizo, el corazón de Neville dio un vuelco.

—¿Tu quieres que probemos juntos esto?—. Preguntó. Sus ojos se abrieron sólo un poco.

—¡Claro!—. George estaba todavía sonriendo y mirando directamente a Neville a los ojos. —Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Ron no confía en mi. Alguien debe aventurarse conmigo, alguien que me conozca y confíe en mí.

Neville rió por lo bajo y George continuó.

—Pero tú Neville, tú no sabes la mitad de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

En aquel preciso momento, Neville contestó:

—Seguro. Yo te ayudaré a probar éste material contigo—. Estaba ansioso por ver la mitad de las capacidades de George.

—Excelente—. Contestó juntando sus manos. —Vamos a comenzar.

Apenas salieron aquellas palabras de su boca, Ron llegó del apartamento de arriba. Tenía un pedazo de tostada en la boca.

—¡Hey, Neville!—. Dijo. Trozos de tostada salieron de su boca.

Mantuvo su dedo en alta hasta que finalmente tragó. Cuando masticó el último trozo preguntó:

—¿Listo para irnos?

—Oh, si. Claro.

Temporalmente se había olvidado del asunto de Hogsmeade, y su ansiedad súbitamente retornó. Se volvió hacía George.

—Me detendré de nuevo aquí más tarde, antes de irme a casa.

George cabeceó y le entregó una pequeña bolsa en la mano.

—Polvos Floo. Para cuando te sientas enfermo de estar mirándolo—. Apuntó hacía Ron. —Y para cuando Hermione suelte cantaletas y Harry y Ginny se pongan muy animosos. Entonces tú podrás venir aquí.

Neville cabeceó, manteniendo su mano extendida hacía George. Él la mantuvo así hasta que Neville se alejó. Al salir el chico pudo mirar de nuevo a George.

Ron le ofreció su hombro, Neville guardó la bolsa de polvos Floo en su bolsillo y se agarró. En un segundo se sintió presionado hacía la oscuridad antes de aparecer en el centro de Hogsmeade.

—¡Ron! ¡Neville!—. Llamó una voz excitada.

Ambos voltearon para ver a Hermione Granger corriendo hacía ellos, su cabello castaño despeinado por el viento. Ron abrió sus brazos, pero Hermione corrió derecho y envolvió a Neville con un abrazo de oso. Ron carraspeó.

Lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Hermione.

—Neville, te hemos extrañado—. Su voz se volvió un susurro. —¿Que has estado haciendo?—. Demandó.

Neville se soltó un poco de su abrazo.

—Culpándome—. Le susurró en la oreja. —Pero no le digas a nadie. Déjalos pensar que estaba teniendo fantásticas aventuras.

Hermione suspiró y rió por lo bajo, sin dejarlo ir todavía.

—¿Estás bien?—. Preguntó. Su voz se filtró lentamente, mientras sus dedos corrían sobre la cicatriz de su mejilla.

El corazón de Neville se encogió.

El toque de Hermione era confortable, había sido bendecido con su amistad.

—Estoy en eso—. Le aseguró.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Neville miró alrededor y vio a Harry y Ginny caminado rápidamente hacía ellos, tomados de la mano y sonriendo.

Neville los abrazó y cambiaron saludos, mientras iban de camino a las tres escobas, que a esa hora de la mañana no estaba tan atestado de estudiantes como lo estaría a la hora del almuerzo. Neville pensó en el cabeza de cerdo y se dijo que debía ir a visitar a Aberforth en algún momento.

Tomaron una mesa en una de las esquinas y Hermione fue a la barra a ordenar cervezas de mantequilla para todos. Neville estaba disfrutando el momento y la relajante conversación, aunque no se sentía completamente bien. Se preguntaba como Harry Potter podía levantarse cada mañana. Después de todo, Harry se había enfrentado a cosas peores que él. Había perdido a su padrino y muchos buenos amigos: Remus, Tonks y Fred, por nombrar algunos. Y parecía manejarlo todo de la mejor manera. Neville se preguntó acerca de la forma en que las personas manejaban los traumas.

George no estaba bromeando acerca de que la relación de Ron y Hermione fue construida en momentos difíciles y de que Harry y Ginny no podían mantener sus manos lejos del otro. Incluso cuando Harry le explicaba a Neville sobre la investigación histórica que estaba realizando de cada bruja y mago enterrado en el cementerio de Godric Hollow, buscaba maneras de mantener un constante contacto físico con Ginny; sosteniendo su mano o agarrando sus brazos de manera posesiva o incluso jalando las puntas de su cabello. Quizás eso era. Quizás tener ese tipo de pasión por otra persona motivaba a Harry a salir de la cama cada mañana.

Después de diez minutos, Luna Lovegood entró en el tres escobas.

—¡Luna!—. Clamó Hermione. —Ven y siéntate aquí.

Hermione movió su cuerpo para hacer un lugar a la derecha de Neville.

—Hola Neville—. Dijo Luna. —¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?

—Un poco mejor esta semana, Luna—. Neville sonrió. —¿Cómo estás tú?

—Oh, tú sabes. Las cosas son básicamente iguales.

Hermione intercedió.

—¿Neville sabías que Luna fue nombrada prefecta? ¿Y que tiene las más altas notas en herbología?

Neville alzó sus cejas.

—¿En verdad? Bueno, es muy impresionante—. Contestó educadamente.

—Luna—, Hermione persistía, —¿tú sabes que Neville siempre ha tenido un interés especial en herbología?

—Si, lo sabía—. Dijo Luna serenamente.

Ella se volvió hacía Neville.

—Yo pienso que Hermione desea que tengamos una conversación sobre herbología, Neville.

Todos en la mesa rieron y el rostro de Hermione se volvió rosa. Incluso Neville rió, pensando que era obvio lo que Hermione estaba haciendo, y aquello lo hizo sentir incómodo. Ella realmente deseaba que él y Luna salieran juntos. Entonces podrían ser un pequeño six-pack. Tres adorables y cariñosas parejas. Pero eso nunca sucedería. Luna no era su tipo.

Neville suspiró y Luna se volvió hacía el y lo invitó a la barra. Se levantaron, y Neville notó como había un brillo de deleite en el rostro de Hermione.

Neville se llevó su cerveza de mantequilla y pidió otra cerveza para Luna cuando se terminaron de acomodar en las butacas de la barra, tan lejos de la mesa como les fue posible.

—Yo pienso que Hermione quiere que nosotros seamos una pareja—. Comentó Luna con la misma calma con la cual siempre hablaba.

Sus observaciones directas hacían que muchas personas se sintieran incomodas, pero Neville siempre las había encontrado encantadoras y placenteras. Luna tenía la cualidad de hacer sentir a la gente como debían sentirse, y no como deberían hacerlo. Su cualidad de ser completamente honesta hacía sus conversaciones muy interesantes.

—Puedes tener razón—. Dijo Neville.

El puso uno de sus dedos en el cuello de su cerveza de mantequilla y se concentró en el liquido restante de su botella.

—Pero no te ofenderías si no te invito a una cita, ¿cierto?

—No. No me ofendería. De hecho sé que eres gay—. Dijo Luna simplemente.

Neville puso su botella en la barra y se volvió hacía ella.

—¿Cómo es posible que tú sepas eso? Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie.

Luna le sonrió.

—No tenías que haberme dicho nada para saberlo. Yo sólo presto atención a mis amigos, y noté que nunca mirabas a ninguna chica bonita. Pero observabas más de una vez a los chicos apuestos. Algunas veces más de dos.

Neville se sonrosó.

—Bueno, eso es muy característico de ti. ¿Crees que alguien más lo haya notado?—. Trató de sonar calmado.

—No. Hermione no podría notarlo a menos de que recientemente se haya leído un libro llamado _"__Como__sabes__si__un__mago__es__gay__"_ o algo así. Ella es inteligente, pero le falta un poco de perspicacia. Y Ron y Harry… bueno… tú sabes que los chicos heteros no son muy detallistas. Me preocupa sin embargo Ginny. Podría saberlo. Pero ella últimamente no piensa en nada más que en Harry y el Quidditch.

—Siii—. Neville cabeceó. —Buena suerte a esos dos.

Se pusieron a observarlos por un momento, acaramelados en una esquina, mientras Ron y Hermione permanecían ligeramente juntos uno del otro. Neville notó cuando la mano de Ginny desapareció bajo la mesa rumbo a la pierna de Harry.

—Harry le dejó a Ginny la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador y se escapa de la escuela un par de noches a la semana para encontrarse con Harry en la habitación del segundo piso del cabeza de cerdo—. Comentó Luna mientras seguían observando a esos dos.

—¿De verdad?—.

A Neville le fascinó aquella información. Él había sido muy cercano a Ginny durante el séptimo año. Ellos dos habían sido el blanco favorito de los Carrows, quienes estaban convencidos de que Ginny y Neville sabían donde estaba Harry Potter.

El chico se volvió hacía Luna, y por la esquina del ojo vio a Harry y Ginny levantarse. Volvió la vista y los vio caminar fuera de las tres escobas, con una saludo hacía ellos. Neville les devolvió el saludo y sonrió.

Bien por Ginny, pensó Neville, contemplando la posibilidad de contarle a George aquello o no.

George.

Neville realmente quería regresar con él.

—Espero que no te ofendas si me voy ahora Luna.

—No vas a irte a deprimir de nuevo.. ¿O si?— Preguntó.

Incluso sus preguntas eran muy honestas.

—No—. Negó con su cabeza. —Voy a ir a ayudar a George Weasley con algo.

—Oh, eso es bueno—. Luna bebió de su cerveza de mantequilla. —Dile a George que le envío saludos. Yo voy al Caldero Chorreante, creo que una colonia de jóvenes escarabajos espinosos rondan por allí. Quiero encontrarlos.

Neville se despidió de Luna y la beso en la mejilla.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo mientras Neville salía, no sintió aquella conocida presión en sus hombros.

La tienda estaba a reventar con los típicos compradores de fin de semana cuando Neville regresó. George estaba en el mostrador, realizando algunas cuentas pero notó inmediatamente cuando Neville atravesó la puerta. Hizo un seña con su mano, pidiendo al chico esperar un momento.

Neville caminó por el almacén, sonriendo ante los recuerdos que le causaban muchos de los productos para la venta, cajas mordedoras, pigmeos rosados y otros más. El chico notó que Angelina Jonson estaba detrás del mostrador ayudando a George. Se preguntó si habría algo entre ellos dos. Los pensamientos de Neville corrieron sin querer al ocasional encuentro que habían tenido Angelina y Fred en la esquina más oscura de la sala común de Griffindor.

Pasaron algo más de veinte minutos hasta que finalmente el gentío se disperso. George salió de detrás del mostrador.

—¡Neville! ¿Tan rápido regresaste?

Neville cabeceó.

—Fui y los saludé, pero no tenía mucho que hacer por allá.

George sonrió.

—Vamos.

Invitó a Neville a seguirlo hacía la oficina detrás del mostrador. Cuando llegaron allí, George tomó el Ivy amarrillo y caminó escaleras arriba hacía su apartamento.

—Angelina puede cuidar la tienda por un rato.

—¿Cómo está Angelina?—. Preguntó Neville esperando obtener algo de información sobre la naturaleza de la relación que George mantenía con ella.

George balanceó su cabeza.

—Bien. Ella siempre ha sido muy activa y viene aquí a ayudarme cuando Ron no puede.

Aquella no era el tipo de información que Neville estaba buscando, pero decidió dejarlo así. Lo siguió hasta el final de la escaleras.

En la cima de las escaleras había una puerta de estilo antiguo. Obviamente tenía su puerta sin seguro, porque abrió la puerta apenas giró la manija. Neville cruzó aquella puerta y observó alrededor. El lugar era una larga y cuadrada habitación, había en ella una acogedora chimenea donde unas pocas brazas todavía chispeaban. Un sobrecargado sofá rojo se hallaba frente a la chimenea. El resto de cosas de la habitación se hallaban apiladas sobre una gran mesa de trabajo en una larga columna que parecía basura vista de lejos. Allí habían algunas plantas secas, escarabajos y dixxies disecados, elementos sospechosos, empaques y cápsulas vacías, hojas de trabajo y otra cantidad de piezas similares. Todo ello se hallaba cubierto por una capa de polvo, lo que le sugirió a Neville que Ron había estado en lo correcto al decirle que George no había estado trabajando es sus productos.

—¿Te gustaría tomar un tour? Preguntó George.

—Seguro.

—Ésta es mi habitación de trabajo, Obviamente.

Neville siguió a George a lo largo del pasillo lejos del cuarto de trabajo. George abrió la primera puerta.

—Éste es el despacho.

Abrió la segunda puerta.

—Ésta es mi habitación—. George cerró rápidamente la puerta y no le permitió una buena ojeada a Neville.

Entonces George abrió la tercera puerta.

—Ésta es.. era la habitación de Fred.

El pasillo se terminó en una puerta que mostraba una brillante y soleada cocina. George empezó a buscar en los cajones de los cubiertos y finalmente sacó una copa y un mortero.

—Debería mantenerlos siempre en mi mesa de trabajo—. Dijo pensativamente. —¿Así que… que vamos a hacer?—. Dijo George después de haber regresado al cuarto de trabajo y haber removido con su varita el polvo de la mesa.

—Ni idea—. Admitió Neville.

—Bueno…—. Expresó George afablemente. —Sólo debemos arriesgarnos a la prueba y el error, ¿Correcto?

Y empezó a arrancar los botones de la Ivy amarrilla y triturarlos con el mortero en la copa. En instantes un claro líquido amarillo empezó a salir de los botones.

—¿Se supone que esto debe sucedes?—. Preguntó George a Neville.

Neville soltó una carcajada.

—Ni idea.

George no pudo resistirse y se rió también.

—Correcto entonces.. supongo que yo seré el primer conejillo de indias—. George le dio a Neville un cronómetro. —Toma el tiempo en cuanto se tardan mis plumas en caer.

George tomó una de las cajas de cremanario de debajo de la mesa y la abrió. Tomó una profunda respiración _"__Aquí__vamos__"_ murmuró y se tomó toda la caja en un instante. Masticó lentamente, y aún con la boca llena dijo:

—Tiene un sabor realmente bueno.

Y se cubrió de plumas amarillas en todo su cuerpo.

Neville pulsó el botón del cronómetro. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Después de dos minutos y treinta y siete segundos las plumas empezaron a caer y George estaba libres de ellas veinte segundos después.

—¿Algunas personas se quedan emplumadas?—. Preguntó Neville

George cabeceó y abrió otro cremanario.

—De acuerdo, el tiempo otra vez.

Neville reseteó el cronómetro y esperó mientras George comía la segunda crema. Por segunda vez en aquel día, plumas amarillas cubrieron el cuerpo de George. Ésta vez inmediatamente después de tragar la crema, coló el contenido de la copa y lo vertió directo en su boca, haciendo horribles gestos en el proceso. Tan pronto como George tragó aquel líquido, las plumas empezaron a caer de su cuerpo.

Neville detuvo el cronómetro.

—¡Cuarenta y dos segundos!—. Exclamó el chico. —Caray George… Yo creó que funcionó.

George saltaba arriba y abajo.

—¡SI!—.

Tomó a Neville de sus hombros.

—Lo hicimos Neville.

Se acercó al chico y le plantó un húmedo beso en los labios.

Neville estaba tan asombrado que no tuvo tiempo de devolverle el beso. El beso terminó unos pocos segundos después y George dio la vuelta y volvió a su trabajo sobre la mesa, hablando rápidamente como un maniático.

—Nosotros podríamos hace algo, ¿Tú sabes? Con esta Ivy amarilla. Pienso que debería llamar a los compradores que tuvieron problemas con las plumas y ofrecerles algún incentivo dorado para que vuelvan a probar el cremanario con Ivy amarilla. Quizá podría ofrecerme a pagar por sus estadías en San Mungo si no funciona. Es mejor obtener más Ivy amarilla supongo.

En el momento en que George ya balbuceaba, Neville se acercó a la puerta. Se recostó en la puerta mientras se paseaba los dedos sobre los labios. ¿Qué exactamente había significado aquel beso de George?

Cuando George se tranquilizó, notó el nerviosismo de Neville. Entonces habló desde la mesa de trabajo

—Lo lamento Neville.

Lo dijo en un susurro y Neville no estuvo seguro de haberlo escuchado correctamente.

—Está bien—. Neville le contestó con una voz tenue y quebradiza, haciéndolo sentir avergonzado. —Tengo que irme—. Habló un poco más alto.

George se volvió hacía él.

—¡NO! Espera… Lo lamento… yo solo… no lo haré de nuevo. ¿bueno?

—¿Acaso eres...?—. Neville no pudo continuar.

—¿Qué?—. George repentinamente miraba a todas partes menos a Neville.

—¿Te gusta eso? ¿Te gustan los tipos?

El sonrojo en el rostro de George fue tan inmediato que dejó a Neville fuera de guardia. Cabeceó comprensivamente.

—Oh…—. Neville habló lentamente.

Se escuchó a si mismo diciendo: ¡_Yo__también!._Luna fue la primera persona a quien se lo admitió. No pensó que lo tendría que admitir de nuevo tan rápidamente.

—Creo..—. Dijo George.

Ambos se mantuvieron allí, congelados en el momento. No hablaron, sólo se miraban uno al otro. Las manos de George en sus bolsillos mientras se mecía adelante y atrás. Neville todavía estaba recostado en la puerta. Ambos querían decir algo, pero estaban aterrados de decir nada.

—Así que…—. Dijo George.

—Así que… —. Repitió Neville.

Se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a reír en medio de la incomodidad. Neville decidió hacer algo completamente extraño viniendo de él. Sólo habló.

—Puedes hacerlo de nuevo.. bueno, si tú quieres.

—¿Si?—. Preguntó George.

—uhmmmm… —. Neville cabeceó.

—Muy bien, entonces.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

George dio un paso tentativo hacía Neville, mordiendo sus labios nerviosamente. Cuando finalmente llegó junto a la puerta, se inclinó y presionó sus labios suavemente sobre los de Neville. Neville estaba esperando y respondió al beso inmediatamente.

George presionó su cuerpo contra el de Neville, causando que el pomo de la puerta se clavara en su espalda. Pero a Neville eso no le importaba. Su cuerpo estaba cantando, impertérrito hacía el dolor.

Estuvieron allí besándose por varios minutos. Neville pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de George, mientras él ponía las suyas en su cuello y deslizaba lentamente sus dedos por su cabello. Sus bocas se abrían y se cerraban al compás de las respiraciones.

Repentinamente se apartaron cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¿George?—. La voz de Angelina Johnson se escuchó clara. —Tenemos mucha gente aquí abajo.

—Bajaré en seguida—. Contestó George.

George miró a Neville, cuyos labios estaban rojos y parecían latir. Todo lo que el chico deseaba era estar allí y besar aquellos labios una y otra vez. Pero los negocios eran los negocios.

—Tengo que bajar—. Dijo a modo de disculpa.

—Está bien—. Dijo Neville. —Tal vez deba irme—. Él no deseaba hacerlo.

—¡No! ¡No!—. George insistió. —Permanece aquí. Subiré lo más pronto posible.

—Bien—. Neville accedió.

George salió y bajó las escaleras, mientras Neville tomaba conciencia de todo y se sentó en el sofá. Estaba respirando apresuradamente, tratando de comprender todo lo que había sucedido.

Él sabía que era gay hacía mucho tiempo. Realmente desde los doce años, cuando había sufrido un horrible enamoramiento hacía Harry Potter. Después de cinco años había superado aquel sentimiento y empezó a ver a Harry como un gran amigo. También había desarrollado cierto afecto hacía los gemelos Weasley, quienes eran mucho más de lo que aparentaban ser: ruidosos, compinches, amigos de todo el mundo. Ellos eran todo lo que Neville no era. Por esta razón nunca tuvo expectativas de saber que uno de ellos fuese gay, aunque en la última semana se había estado preguntando sobre George, particularmente después del guiño que le había regalado.

Éste había sido el primer beso de Neville, y esperaba estar haciéndolo bien. Repentinamente empezó a ser consciente acerca de sus habilidades para besar, pero según la reacción de George parecía estar haciéndolo bien.

Neville se recostó en el sofá y cerró sus ojos. Él no quería hacer eso. No quería sobre-analizar todo. No quería tener demasiadas expectativas hasta saber que era lo que George buscaba. ¿Más besos? ¿Un poco de sexo? ¿Una relación?

Neville se levantó del sofá.

Dios, una relación. _Alto._ Se dijo a si mismos. _No dejes que tus expectativas te sobrepasen. _Neville necesitaba dejar de pensar. Necesitaba hacer algo que lo mantuviera ocupado. Caminó a lo largo del apartamento. Entró en el despacho, el cual era pequeño pero limpio. Se saltó el cuarto de Fred, pero abrió la puerta de la habitación de George. La habitación tenía un buen tamaño, mucho del cual estaba ocupado por una gran cama de cuatro postes, no como las de sus habitaciones en Hogwarts, sino mucho más grande. Sobre ella había un cubre-lechos borgoña y oro, y cerca de diez almohadas. Neville se preguntó quien podría necesitar tantas almohadas. Las paredes estaban desnudas, a excepción de una fotografía de la familia Weasley de varios años y un póster de equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor. Las personas en ambas imágenes empezaron a gesticular agresivamente cuando Neville entró en la habitación cuidadosamente.

Neville observó de cerca la foto de la familia Weasley. A diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, el nunca tuvo problema en reconocer a Fred o a George. Aunque se vieran o reflejaran cierta actitud, la mayoría de las personas cercanas consideraban Fred y a George como uno solo, y en muchas formas ellos lo eran. Al estar siempre juntos daban la sensación a muchos de que eran una sola máquina; Gred o Forge, o de la manera en que quisieran llamarlos. Pero Neville siempre había reconocido a George por la silueta de sus hombros y a Fred por el hecho de que era un Don Juan incurable. George al contrario tenía más dificultades incluso tratando de mantener un simple contacto visual. Aquel era el tipo de detalles que Neville notaba de la gente.

De hecho cuando Neville reflexionaba en ello, se sorprendía de no haber considerado que George pudiese ser gay, sino hasta la semana anterior. Siempre creía que su identidad le ayudaría a reconocer y a leer a las personas, a ver pistas sobre la homosexualidad en otros, pero Neville había permanecido sin sospechar nada. Además _siempre _había estado convencido de que ser gay era un castigo que condenaba a las personas a vivir una vida solitaria.

Neville se preguntaba también si George se lo habría dicho a Fred alguna vez. Creía que si. Odiaba pensar en que Fred había muerto sin saber lo que su gemelo realmente era; que George nunca se había sincerado con su hermano, con su mejor amigo.

Neville caminó fuera de la habitación de George y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente. Continúo en su camino hasta la cocina. Cuando entró allí experimentó una sensación que lo hizo sentirse repentinamente en casa.

Buscó cubos de hielo y tazas y se encontró haciendo bebidas y panques. Metódicamente y usando su varita por primera vez en meses, Neville preparó el almuerzo para George y para él.

Justo Neville había terminado el almuerzo cuando George entró aparatosamente en el apartamento.

—Lamento el ruido—. Se disculpó.

—Ésta bien—. Neville le aseguró. —Es tu casa. Mira he preparado algo para comer.

—Gracias no debiste hacerlo.

Neville movió su cabeza.

—Fue un placer.

Neville y George se sentaron a la mesa en un silencio algo incómodo. Ambos ya iban a la mitad de su plato cuando George le susurró.

—Te agradezco la visita de la semana pasada Neville. Muchas personas se han estado preguntando donde estabas.

Neville se sonrojó y murmuró.

—Solamente no me sentía muy bien saliendo por ahí.

—No te culpes—. Dijo George. —Pero rayos Neville, tu eres famoso.

Neville río con amargura.

—Lo sé. Ahora recibo correos de fanáticos, y un folder lleno de ofertas de trabajo. Pero no quiero hacer nada de eso.

—Pero Neville, tienes que hace algo. No puedes sólo vivir una vida falsa el resto de tú vida en la casa de tu abuela.

—No quiero ninguna de esas cosas. Murió gente. Recibo correos y peticiones para entrevistas y ofertas de trabajo por aquella gente que murió. Es enfermizo.

George observó a Neville fijamente.

—Fred querría que tomaras ventaja de la situación. Él pensaría que estás actuando como un maldito idiota dejando pasar todas estas oportunidades.

—Aún así— Neville dijo. —No las quiero.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

George estaba haciendo frente a Neville y él se lo agradeció. Nadie le había cuestionado su deseo de permanecer en la cama por meses. Su abuela había sido muy complaciente por permitirle a su nieto encerrarse en su mundo y dejarlo al margen del mundo real. Pero quizás era necesario que se enfrentara a la realidad del mundo.

Neville se atragantó.

—No lo sé. No sé para que estoy cualificado. Encontrar una espada en un sombrero y matar una serpiente no me califica realmente para algo. Eso sólo significa que soy un maldito suertudo.

George se recostó en su silla y le sonrió a Neville.

—Creo que tengo lo apropiado para ti. Herb Ignatius tiene un invernadero y una enfermería que es donde yo compro las plantas que necesito para mis productos. Está buscando ayudantes.

—¿Donde es eso?

—En Wales.

—No he aprobado mi examen de aparición. No puedo ir a Wales.

—Toma el examen.

—George—, Neville se detuvo y pensó. —No es que no aprecie esto, es sólo que nunca conseguí aparecerme desde el sexto año. No soy muy bueno en ello.

—Puedes mejorar, yo puedo ayudarte.

Neville suspiró contrariado.

—¿Tú podrías ayudarme?

George sonrió. Fue la sonrisa más grande que Neville había visto.

—Me encantaría hacerlo.

Neville terminó el último trozo de su plato y aprobó con su cabeza.

—Hagámoslo.

Con el entrenamiento retornaron los problemas que Neville había tenido durante su sexto años en Hogwarts, uno de los muchos problemas de su vida. Así que el asunto fue tratado de manera confidencial.

Al principio Neville no pudo aparecerse en lo absoluto, incluso con la ayuda de George. Pero George resultó ser un maestro paciente, mucho mejor que el instructor del colegio, y en apenas dos días Neville había conseguido aparecerse un metro. Éste logro fue recompensado por un beso de George. Por supuesto, la mayoría de sus fallos también habían sido recompensados con besos.

Tanto Neville como George nunca hablaron acerca de lo que estaban haciendo, cual era el significado de aquellos besos. Ellos sólo se dieron tiempo.

Una vez que Neville logró aparecerse de manera regular, envió una lechuza con una petición al ministerio para tomar el examen. Recibió la respuesta al día siguiente notificándole el día y la hora del examen. La programaron para cuatro días después.

En la mañana del examen Neville se despertó temprano. Preparó su propio desayuno y dejó la casa antes de que su abuela se despertara. Dejó una nota críptica diciéndole que tenía cosas que hacer, lo cual no sorprendió a su abuela, ya que Neville no había pasado mucho tiempo en casa en las últimas dos semanas. Su abuela nunca le preguntaba donde iba, pues pensaba que hacerlo sería como echarle un hechizo que lo regresaría a la seguridad de su cama.

Neville caminó cerca de la estación del metro Muggle y tomó la entrada de visitantes del ministerio. Él no lo había visitado desde el fin del curso del quinto año. En general se veía igual, o quizás un poco más brillante. Pero creyó que era su imaginación.

Caminó hasta la entrada principal donde chequearon su varita y recibió una tarjeta con su nombre. Fue directamente hasta el pasillo localizado a la derecha del vestíbulo donde se realizarían los exámenes de aparición. Caminó por el pasillo siguiendo los carteles que indicaban el salón de la prueba. Fue el primero en llegar, y lo hizo incluso antes que el examinador. Suspiró impaciente y tomó asiento en una de las sillas del pasillo. Para calmar sus nervios tomó su varita y deslizandola hacía uno de las patas de su silla, la hacía echar chispas rojas de vez en cuando.

Finalmente un mago pequeño y calvo con anteojos negros y una túnica rojo brillante se presentó visiblemente avergonzado.

—Lamento la tardanza—. Se disculpó sonrojándose frente a Neville. —¿Eres tú el primero en tomar el examen?

—Si señor—. Respondió Neville.

El mago abrió la puerta y Neville lo siguió dentro de un gran salón, del tamaño similar al de media cancha de baloncesto. La habitación tenía un piso negro brillante y estaba completamente despejada, salvo por un escritorio lleno de documento en una de sus esquinas.

—Muy bien—. Dijo el mago. —Mi nombre es Lexeter Brame y tomaré tú examen de aparición el día de hoy. ¿Puedo ver tu varita?

Neville le entregó su varita al mago quien la examinó cuidadosamente.

—Se ve bien y en orden—. Dijo alegremente devolviendo la varita.

Lexeter hizo una pirueta con su propia varita y conjuró una tablilla llena de documentos y una pluma.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Neville Longbottom.

Lexeter lo observó sobre su tablilla.

—¡Rayos! ¿Eres en realidad Neville Longbottom? ¿Uno de los que ayudó a derrocar a quien tú sabes?

Neville cabeceó incomodo.

—Si, ese soy yo.

Lexeter sorprendido arqueó sus gruesas cejas.

—Bueno, es un placer conocerlo señor Longbottom.

Por un instante Neville no comprendió que Lexeter estaba hablando con él. A él nunca le habían hablado de señor en toda su vida.

—Llámame Neville—. Fue todo lo que respondió.

—Correcto, Neville—. Lexeter seguía sorprendido.

—Ejem...—. Exclamó Neville mirando la tablilla. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—¡Oh!—. Lexeter bajó la mirada a sus documentos. —¿Edad?

—Diecinueve.

—¿Graduado?

—No. No completé mi séptimo año.

—¿Lo completará?

—¿Es necesario para el examen?

—Quizás. Necesitamos saber si todavía es un estudiante. Generalmente el colegio nos envía los requerimientos de cada estudiante que legalmente puede aparecerse. De ésta forma si está planeando regresar al colegio necesitamos notificar a la profesora McGonagall.

—Bueno... probablemente no regresaré.

—Muy bien.

Lexeter caminó al otro lado del gran salón. Neville quiso seguirlo.

—Tú permanece aquí.

Cuando llegó al otro lado del salón Lexeter tomó su varita e hizo un gran círculo en el piso frente a él.

—Tú primera prueba es aparecerte en éste círculo.

Neville se concentró de la forma en que George le había enseñado. Adentrándose en la bruma y escuchando un sonoro POP. Súbitamente se encontró moviéndose a través del espacio y reapareciendo dentro del círculo.

Cuando la prueba continuó Neville se sentía mucho más confiando y seguro.

Se apareció junto a Lexeter en la periferia de la ciudad de Londres; en el campo baldío que sirvió de asentamiento para la copa mundial de Quiddicth cinco años atrás; en Hogsmeade, y finalmente de regreso al salón del examen. Con lo tips de George Neville hizo todo perfectamente.

—Excelente muchacho—, Lexeter le felicitó. —realmente un buen trabajo. No habrá ningún problema para darte la licencia.

Lexeter metió su nariz dentro de los documentos que habían en su tablilla una vez más, escribió unas pocas líneas y finalmente le entregó un documento a Neville.

—Ve al salón 120, allí te darán la licencia.

Se sentía pleno de entusiasmo y felicidad, un sentimiento que no sentía hacía más de un año. Y Su felicidad permaneció porque tenían con quien compartir las buenas noticias.

George aún permanecía dormido. De hecho aquella no era técnicamente la verdad, se hallaba en un punto en el cual se encontraba en duermevela, entre dormido y despierto. No estaba listo para levantarse aún, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Enojado deseaba permanecer en aquel pacifico sueño que había estado teniendo. Pero la luz que se colaba a través de sus párpados le sugerían que tendría que abrir el almacén en menos de una hora.

Repentinamente saltó completamente despierto después de escuchar un sonoro POP. George se sentó en su cama y rápidamente buscó a través de la habitación hasta que encontró a Neville en los pies de su cama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Neville!—. Exclamó

Neville le ofreció una pequeña tarjeta.

—Lo hice. Pasé mi examen de aparición.

—Tú nunca me dijiste que ibas a tomar el examen—. Dijo George algo ofendido.

Neville sonrió un poco avergonzado.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa.. tú sabes.. en caso de fallar

George levantó las cobijas y palmeó la cama.

—Ven aquí.

Neville se quitó los zapatos y saltó a la cama junto a George. Le dio un besos en los labios.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

George le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo.

—Fue un placer hacerlo.

Así habían trascurrido las semanas pasadas. Neville encontraba razones para visitar a George y él encontraba razones para subir a su apartamento durante las horas de trabajo. Allí ellos gastaban su tiempo besándose apasionadamente. Por supuesto ellos también hablaban y bromeaban, almorzaban y comían. Pero eran los besos lo que más buscaba Neville.

Pero aquella situación fue algo de lo que nunca hablaron. Todo se dio de forma natural. Neville deseaba hablar de ello, preguntar a George sobre que lo que hacían exactamente, cual era su relación. Pero temía que pudiera arruinar las cosas. Mientras todo avanzaba estaba completamente feliz de que besar a George.

Ésta vez pensó que era diferente. Estaban en la cama, acostados. Ambos estaban a la expectativa de aquella _"cosa"_ que habían iniciado, fuese una relación o algo más. Sentían que repentinamente todo se estaba poniendo serio.

George dormía con unos pantalones de pijama. Eso era todo. Sin camisa, medias o ropa interior; sólo pantalones. Neville en cambio se hallaba bien vestido, ropa interior, medias, pantalones y una camisa con una estrella amarilla. Neville se sentía terriblemente sobre-vestido. Pero era una situación que pensaba remediar. Mantuvo sus labios junto a los de George mientras subía su camisa, y sólo rompió aquel beso cuando la levantó. George se la ayudó a jalar cuando se le enredó en la cabeza. Neville se quitó también las medias y regresó buscando los labios de George.

Trataba de mantener sus caderas separadas varios centímetros de las de George. Se sentía intimidado que George se enterase en que se estaba convirtiendo aquel beso. Pero Neville dejó de preocuparse cuando súbitamente George presionó sus caderas. Sintió la erección de George, por lo cual no sentía ningún problema, cuando repentinamente tuvo la suya.

Neville resopló cuando George le jaló de la pretina del pantalón.

—¿Éstas bien?—. Susurró George.

—Si...—. Dijo Neville. —Sólo...—. Se detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede?—. Preguntó George.

—Nunca he hecho esto antes.

Una tierna sonrisa se deslizó por el rostro de George.

—No pasa nada. Puedo dirigirte. ¿Si? Quizás pueda enseñarte algunas cosas.

Neville soltó una risita nerviosa y comprendió que había sonado como una chica. Tapó su boca con las manos.

George rió sonoramente.

—Dios, eso fue muy lindo—. Beso a Neville en el cuello.

Afuera en el pasillo Neville escuchó el agua del baño correr. Se sentó asustado en la cama.

George Gruñó.

—Ron se quedó aquí anoche. Estuvimos hasta tarde realizando un inventario. Ésta en la habitación de Fred.

Neville y George escucharon en silencio los pasos de Ron caminando a lo largo del pasillo. Entonces tocó a su puerta. George empujó a Neville bajo la cobija y puso almohadas encima de él antes de continuar.

—¿Si?

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Esto... No... estoy desnudo.

Neville soltó una risita.

—¿Qué? ¿Y que? Cómo si nunca te hubiera visto desnudo antes—. Ron hizo una pausa que George no contestó. —Sólo quiero que te levantes. La tienda abre en media hora y me tengo que ir temprano para salir con Hermione.

—Bien. Estoy despierto.

George escuchó los pasos de Ron dirigiéndose a la cocina antes de correr las cobijas. Miró a Neville y sonrió.

—¿Continuamos?—. Susurró.

Neville movió su cabeza y lentamente se bajó de la cama. Se vistió y le dio un beso de despedida a George antes de desaparecerse con un sonoro POP.

George vio a Neville desaparecer y entonces de dirigió a la cocina a tomar el desayuno con Ron.

—¿Alguien desapareció?— Preguntó Ron.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Si..—. Ron movía su cabeza mientras comía un esponjoso omelet. —Escuché el sonido... alguien se desapareció en tú habitación. ¿Quién era? ¿Estuviste con una chica anoche?

George cepilló con su mano el cabello rojo de Ron.

—Hermanito, si hubiese estado con una chica anoche tú nunca lo sabrías.

—Ven.. —. Pidió Ron. —Cuéntame.

George observó a Ron condescendientemente.

—Háblame sobre Hermione.

—¿Sobre ella?—. Ron masculló.

—¿Quieres decir que la has besado pero nunca tú...

—Hermione me mataría.

George simplemente sonrió y empezó a preparar té.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Era todavía muy temprano cuando Neville regresó a su casa, apareciéndose fácilmente frente al porche. Cuando entró, su abuela ya estaba despierta, aunque aún utilizaba su bata levantadora. En aquel momento preparaba su desayuno usual: té, huevos, tostadas y melón. Neville se aproximó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Su abuela sonrió.

Ella había notado que su nieto había tenido una gran mejoría, logrando mejorar su semblante en las pasadas dos semanas. A pesar, de que tarde en la noche, podía escuchar sus murmullos y sentirlo cuando se volteaba en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño. No tenía idea alguna de hacía a donde iba cada mañana después de levantarse, pero no quería preguntarle. Neville era ya un adulto y ella confiaba en que él se lo diría cuando estuviera listo.

—Te tengo una sorpresa—. Dijo Neville.

—¿si?—. Preguntó su abuela.

Neville buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó su nueva licencia.

—Aprobé mi examen de aparición—. Dijo sosteniendo la licencia frente a ella.

Su abuela lo observó sorprendida.

—¡Neville!—. Exclamó.

Tomó la licencia y la observó cuidadosamente.

—No sabía que ibas a hacer esto.

Neville carraspeó incomodo, tornándose púrpura.

—George Weasley me comentó sobre un puesto de trabajo en un invernadero en Wales. Tenía que hacer esto—, señaló la licencia en las manos de su abuela—, si quería conseguir ese trabajo.

—¡Trabajo!—. Preguntó sorprendida—. Eso es excelente Neville.

Tomó el rostro de su nieto entre sus manos.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Siéntate, prepararé algo de desayuno.

Neville se sentó obedientemente y muy quieto, escuchando a medias la charla de su abuela sobre Wales, las apariciones y la vida de las plantas. Al finalizar su abuela puso un planto frente a él y tomó asiento.

—¿Porqué estás tan callado Neville?

—Tengo algo que decirte.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué sería eso?

—Es algo, que no es fácil de decir.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—¡No! ¡No! Nada de eso—. Neville dudó—. Es solo... tuve alguna ayuda cuando aprendí a aparecerme. George Weasley me enseñó.

—Bueno, esto está bien—. Contestó su abuela claramente confundida—. Los Weasley son una amorosa familia de magos.

—Si...—. Neville respondió apocado.

Él sabía que los Weasley eran amorosos y tiernos, pero ese no era en realidad el punto de aquel asunto. Su abuela era la persona más importante de su vida, y eso se debía a que ella había estado junto a él desde que era un niño, siempre lo había amado incondicionalmente y siempre había podido confiar en ella. Sabía que se había esforzando mucho sacándolo adelante.

Frente a todos estos pensamientos, finalmente dio un profundo respiro.

—Bueno.. es que he pasado mucho tiempo en estas dos semanas con George.

—De acuerdo, noté que te ibas de la casa muy temprano—. Contestó su abuela con certeza.

Neville se paralizó por algunos momentos. Dio un mordisco a su tostada y entendió entonces que aquello había sido una mala idea cuando su garganta seca por la ansiedad casi no le permitió tragar. Tomó un sorbo de té para que bajara, pero esto no le ayudó con su problema. Sintió que su garganta se raspaba cuando finalmente la tostada bajó.

—Neville—. Su abuela bajó su tenedor y lo puso sobre la mesa. —¿Me puedes decir que sucede?

—Soy gay—. Neville dio un pequeño mordisco, esta vez al huevo.

—¿Y George es?—. Aventuró ella.

—También gay—. Neville cabeceó.

—Así que ustedes dos están...—. Su abuela no estaba segura de como terminar aquella frase.

—Si, estamos.

—Estoy contenta de que me lo contaras.

—¿Estás enojada?

—Neville por supuesto que no estoy enojada. De hecho no estoy completamente sorprendida. Tenía sospechas desde hace un tiempo que eras gay.

—¿Las tenías?

El hecho de que Luna y su abuela lo sospecharan hizo preguntarse a Neville si él era un persona realmente tan transparente.

—Neville, bueno, yo sólo deseo que seas feliz. Haz sufrido unos momentos difíciles en estos últimos meses y estoy encantada de verte feliz nuevamente. Y si tu cambio fue causado por George Weasley, será apropiado agradecerle. Invítalo a cenar. ¿Qué dices?

—¡¿Cómo? ¿Cenar?—. Neville nunca esperó eso.

Su abuela se veía un tanto exageradamente feliz, y pensaba que estaba sobreactuando. Además Neville no estaba completamente seguro de que una cena con su abuela era lo que George quería. Diablos, de hecho él nunca estuvo seguro de que pensaba George de su abuela.

—Hablaré con él sobre el tema.

Su abuela no continúo con el asunto, pues en su fuero interno tenía conflictos que nunca le permitió saber a Neville. En una mano, esta situación no era para ella una gran sorpresa. Ella vio a través de los años, que Neville tenía vagas miradas hacía magos que sabía eran simpáticos, lo cual incrementaba cuando estos eran realmente apuestos. Por dentro se sentía dividida, y una de esas mitades siempre tuvo la esperanza de que aquello sólo fuese una fase. Pero cuando Neville se hizo adolescente y no hizo mención a sus gustos o enamoramientos, empezó a sospechar con más exactitud lo que era su nieto.

Aunque el asunto de ser gay no le molestaba realmente mucho.

Lo que le molestaba de esto era, que a incluso en el mundo mágico existían prejuicios contra los magos y brujas gays, y le molestaba que su tímido, callado y tierno nieto pudiera sufrir algún tipo de ataque u ofensa. Además, en el fondo de su corazón le molestaba un poco que aquello podría significar el final de la línea familiar Longbottom, a menos que Neville cambiara, nunca podría engendrar un retoño.

Sin embargo, ella dejó de lado aquellos pensamientos dejando asomar una gran sonrisa falsa a su rostro.

—¿Cenar?—. George le preguntó aquella tarde, cuando Neville le habló sobre su conversación con su abuela.

El almacén se hallaba solo después de que la última oleada de personas se había retirado hacía un par de minutos. Neville estaba sentado con George a solas.

—Si—. Afirmó Neville.

—¿Podemos aplazarla la invitación por un tiempo?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, porque tú sabes... no le he dicho a nadie en mi familia que soy gay.

Neville cabeceó mientras se preguntaba por la forma en que George se alteró cuando Ron tocó a la puerta.

—¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste a Fred?

George palideció ante el nombre de su hermano y asintió.

—Por supuesto que lo hice. Él estaba de acuerdo con el asunto, tú sabes, mi hermano era mi mejor amigo, no habría podido ocultárselo—. George guardó silencio por un momento y una sonrisa lentamente asomó a su rostro. —Una vez, supongo que en sexto año, él me estuvo buscando un mago disponible para regalármelo un fin de semana, algo como un regalo. Algo que él no había tenido desde que anduvo con Angelina y desde que yo anduve con Oliver.

Neville se sorprendió.

—¿Oliver Wood es gay?

George asintió.

—Bi. Le gustan los dos caminos.

—No tenía idea—. Suspiró Neville.

—En fin, Fred estaba bien con el asunto, y de hecho lo convirtió en una broma, como hacíamos con todo. Fue uno de nuestros secretos, algo que resguardábamos de nuestra familia.

—Debería decirlo a alguien más, hará que te sientas mejor.

—¿Mejor? ¿Cómo?

—Yo me siento mucho mejor por habérselo dicho a mi abuela.

—Si, pero tu abuela es diferente a mi familia. Tú abuela es calmada y puede mantener un secreto, mi familia es ruidosa y obviamente todos se meterán en mis asuntos.

Neville tomó la mano de George y susurró.—De acuerdo—.

—En fin—. George observó el reloj de su bolsillo. —Cerremos un poco más temprano y subamos. ¿No empezamos algo esta mañana?—. Sonrió morbosamente a Neville.

El corazón de Neville dio un vuelco.

—ehmmm... yo creo que lo empezamos.

Pudo sentir como se sonrojaba cuando George movió su varita hacía la ventana y la puerta, cerrándolas. Entonces apagaron las luches y subieron las escaleras hacía el apartamento.

Neville seguía a George con el corazón retumbando en su pecho.

Cuando entraron en el apartamento, George cerró la puerta e inmediatamente presionó a Neville contra esta, besándolo salvajemente. Neville respondió abriendo su boca y permitiendo entrar la lengua de George. Sin perder un instante George alzó la camisa de Neville y este se la dejó quitar. George se alejó, pateó sus zapatos y se sacó la camisa, señalando a Neville la habitación. A tropezones Neville se quitó lo zapatos y lo siguió.

En la habitación la cama estaba revuelta y a Neville le pareció aquel hábito fastidioso, aunque curiosamente las diez almohadas permanecían en sus lugares exactos. Aquellas divagaciones pronto se desvanecieron cuando George preguntó.

—¿Qué es esto?—. Señaló una larga y delgada marca que cruzaba el abdomen de Neville.

—Una cicatriz—. Contestó Neville hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de George, mientras lo besaba suavemente. —Hay más en mi espalda—.

George giró a Neville y se quedó sin aliento. Luego paseó sus dedos a lo largo de las cicatrices en forma de serpiente y contó.

—Una, dos, tres, cuatro... y finalmente cinco. —Susurró.—¿Cómo las obtuviste?

—En el séptimo año—. Neville suspiró. —Cuando las personas dicen que yo era el muñeco de azotes de los Carrows, esa descripción es un poco literal.

George tomó de los hombros a Neville y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Fuiste azotado?

Neville afirmó.

—Ellos creían que yo sabía donde se hallaba Harry, después cuando desaparecieron Ron y Hermione, lo creyeron también. Después creyeron que Ginny sabía y la... bueno, por poco Luna pasa por lo mismo, sólo que los mortifagos la secuestraron primero.

George estaba pálido.

—Ginny nunca me dijo nada.

—No. Probablemente sólo Harry lo sepa. Ella y yo hicimos un pacto de no decirle a nadie a menos que alguna persona nos vea sin camisa.

—Así que... ¿Ella tiene cicatrices como estas?

Neville cabeceó.

—Las cicatrices no serían tan evidentes si hubiésemos ido a ver a Madame Pomfrey, pero tratábamos de curarnos por nosotros mismos.

—¿Porqué no fueron con Madame Pomfrey?

—No creo que comprendas la situación en la cual estábamos allí, como fue Hogwarts ese año. Madame Pomfrey pudo tratarnos, pero por ese motivo pudo haber pagado un precio muy alto a los Carrows. Cualquier profesor que fuera amistoso conmigo, Luna o Ginny era castigado.

—¡No puedo creer esto!—. George se agitó todavía sintiendo las cicatrices en la espalda de Neville. —No puedo creer que nunca supe nada, no puedo creer que Ginny mantenga esto en secreto.

George alejó sus manos repentinamente y Neville pudo oírlo murmurar.

—Mira—. Neville quiso enseñarle señalando la cicatriz de su abdomen. —Tú perdiste tu oreja, yo fui azotado y torturado, ambos tuvimos nuestras marcas de batalla. ¿Comprendes? No me duelen, tú puedes tocarme—. Neville bajó su tono de voz. —Yo quiero que lo hagas—.

George corrió sus dedos gentilmente a lo largo de la espalda de Neville, haciéndolo sentir excitado. Acostó a Neville sobre la cama y se sentó sobre él.

Los recuerdos de Neville de aquella noche fueron confusos.

Recordó a George mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, cuando le quitó la ropa interior, recordó la sensación de sentir la erección de otro hombre presionando su vientre. Fue una noche decadente donde se intercambiaron rápidos y nerviosos trabajos manuales en aquella lujuriante cama, seguida de una comida de tarta fría de la nevera y finalizada por un segundo round de manoseo, ésta más lento y deliberado.

Finalmente el cansancio los hizo dormir, uno junto al otro, desnudos.

Cuando Neville despertó la mañana siguiente, buscó a George quien ya se hallaba despierto y se dedicaba a contemplarlo.

—Buenos días—. George sonrió. —¿Has dormido lo suficiente?

Neville afirmó con su cabeza.

—Lo necesitaba. No he podido dormir bien—. Volvió a recostarse en la cama. —Desde hace más de un año—.

—Yo soné anoche—. Dijo George.

—¿Un buen sueño?—.

George carraspeó.

—Es un sueño recurrente. Casi todas las noches desde que Fred murió tengo este sueño. Fred siempre está en el, y tiene mi oreja—. George apuntó a donde solía estar su oreja. —Y el habla en ella, el le habla a mi oreja. Nunca puedo verlo pero sostiene mi oreja y habla dentro de ella, como si me estuviera hablando a mí, y yo puedo oírlo. ¿Comprendes?—.

—Si—. Contestó Neville.

—A pesar de todo adoro dormir. Porque sigo teniendo estos sueños con Fred y es el único momento que tengo para saber de él. Puedo escuchar su voz y oír sus bromas. Tú Neville, has tenido problemas para dormir, pero yo he tratado de dormir todo lo posible estos últimos meses, con la esperanza de tener una oportunidad de ver a Fred—.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas de dice Fred?

George suspiró.

—Al principio, justo después de su muerte, él me decía cosas como _"Estoy realmente feliz aquí, tú amarías esto" "Aquí hay cantidades de chicas lindas y de tipos apuestos" "Pero no te apures en venir aquí, yo puedo esperar"_. Decía esto porque yo estaba pensando en suicidarme, algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie, y sólo Fred podría saber lo que estaba pensando—.

Neville tomó la mano de George. Él continuó.

—Así que empecé a sentirme un poco mejor porque Fred me aseguraba que había un lugar al cual ir, pero al cual no podía ir todavía. Una vez que empecé a sentirme mejor, le dijo a mi oreja que contactara a Angelina, porque estaba muy triste y no podía encontrar trabajo. Entonces la contraté en la tienda—. George sonrió. —Entonces me dijo que necesitaba estar seguro si Ginny sabía el encantamiento del control relajante, sobre el cual nunca le había preguntado a ella, pero con el cual había estado tratando un poco a Harry, con la esperanza de que funcionara—.

Neville rió deleitado. Sólo a Fred Weasley se le ocurriría un encantamiento para tratar a Harry Potter.

—Hace un par de semanas Fred empezó a hablarme de ti—.

—¿De mí?—. Preguntó Neville incrédulo.

—Si, de ti—. Respondió George.—La noche anterior de que vinieras a mi tienda la primera vez, él dijo que debería tratarte bien. Que no permitiera que te escondieras nuevamente. Y lo hice. No sabía porqué estaba haciéndolo al principio, supongo que sólo quería que el Cremanario volviera a venderse, pero eso no era suficiente para sacarte de tu encierro y entonces entendí. A la mitad de la prueba del Cremanario lo supe, no sé como, pero lo supe. Supe porqué Fred me dijo que te tratara bien. Entonces te besé, convencido de que estaba en lo correcto.

Neville rodó hacía un lado de la cama, y se levantó sobre la cama sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Tú me besaste por un mensaje que tu hermano muerto te dejó en un sueño? Es demasiado, es irreal, esto huele a una clásica broma Weasley.

George cabeceó, sus ojos brillaban.

—Pero anoche el me dijo que no necesitaba seguir viniendo a mis sueños, porque yo había hecho lo correcto encontrándote y estando contigo. Que ambos seríamos felices y que su trabajo estaba finalizado.

—¿Es una broma acaso?—. Preguntó Neville.

—No. Esto es realmente serio.

Neville observó el rostro de George y vio que estaba diciendo la verdad. Estaba completamente serio.

—¿Cómo te sientes porque no regrese más a tus sueños?

George se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Quizás un poco perdido. Pero honestamente no es tan malo como creí que sería. La cuestión es que Fred lleva siete meses fallecido y yo siento que obtuve siete meses extras con él. Esos sueños me hacían sentir eso. Fred confía en en que voy a ser feliz, así que yo confío que seré feliz.

—Yo estoy feliz—. Dijo Neville repentinamente.

—¿Si?—.

Neville cabeceó enfáticamente.

—Comprendo que perdí siete meses de mi vida sintiéndome sólo y deprimido, pensando que así sería el resto de mi vida, pero ahora, acostado aquí contigo y viéndote feliz, no estoy deprimido, de hecho me siento realmente feliz.

Neville sabía que era feliz, pero también sabía parte de la razón por la cual Fred visitaba a George, buscando su felicidad. Y se preguntaba cual sería su trabajo de allí en adelante haciendo feliz a George.

George rió y se deslizó hasta besar suavemente lo labios de Neville.

—Estoy contento de que te quedaras anoche.

—Yo también—. Neville sonrió.

Scratchs, Scratchs.

George y Neville se levantaron. Había una lechuza en la ventana. George se acercó, abrió la ventana inconsciente de que estaba desnudo y que la ventana daba al callejón Diagon. La lechuza se posó en el marco de la ventaba y levantó su pata. George sacó la nota y la leyó.

—Es de Ron. Él, Hermione, Harry y Ginny van a venir a una cena esta noche. Hermione cocina—. George suspiró y observó a Neville. —¿Quieres venir?

—Seguro. Pero ahora me tengo que ir, debo ir a Wales para averiguar sobre el trabajo que mencionaste.

Neville se levantó, se puso sus pantalones y luego se acercó a George y lo besó.

—Volveré a tiempo para la cena.

La cena de aquella noche tuvo un extraño encanto. Neville le dijo a George que había visitado a la profesora Sprout en el invernadero de Hogwarts aquella tarde. Le habían propuesto un lugar en la enfermería, a la par de expandir los invernaderos en el colegio y su magnifica colección de plantas mágicas. De esta manera entonces le había invitado a manejar alguno de los invernaderos o llevar el cultivo de plantas, pues su nueva posición no le permitía dictar clases a los estudiantes después del verano. Y aquello le caía muy bien a Neville ya que no había tocado ninguno de sus libros de herbología desde mediados del séptimo año y necesitaba refrescar su memoria.

George estaba realmente feliz por Neville, y agradecido de que las cosas se le estuvieran dando de manera tan fácil. Antes de que llegaran sus invitados había dejado a Angelina a cargo de la tienda y estuvieron durante una hora masturbándose mutuamente.

Hermione, quien se sorprendió de encontrarse a Neville aquella noche, había pasado un par de semanas en China, visitando a antiguos magos y estudiando magia local; llegó cargada de recetas que aseguraban eran deliciosas y que pretendía practicar. Enseñó el uso correcto de los palillos chinos y de como llevarse el arroz correctamente a la boca. Pero Ginny encantó los suyos para que lo hicieran automáticamente y Ron transfiguró los suyos en un tenedor.

Los seis se hallaban alrededor del comedor y antes de iniciar la cena, Ron descansó su tenedor al lado de su bola de arroz.

—Tengo un anuncio que hacer—. Dijo alegremente.

Todos se detuvieron en sus lugares y lo observaron expectantes. Él se veía radiante y Hermione avergonzada y rosa.

Ron tomó la mano de Hermione.

—Le pedí a Hermione que se casara conmigo y ella aceptó.

—¡Oh!—Exclamó Ginny antes de ponerse en pie y darle un gran abrazo a Hermione.

Harry palmeó a Ron en el hombro.

—Bien hecho hombre.

Neville dio la vuelta a la mesa y le dio la mano a Ron.

—Felicitaciones.

George permaneció en silencio hasta que tomó la mano de Ron y sonrió ampliamente. Cuando la algarabía y los agradecimientos terminaron, George se dirigió a Hermione.

—¿Acaso tiene un pastel en el horno?—. George lo preguntó con ligereza y con un tono de voz convincente, así como una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡George!—. Neville lo reprendió. —Pero, espera... ¿Tiene razón?

—No—. Dijo Hermione riéndose.

—George, ¿Que diablos te sucede?—. Preguntó Ron. —¿Acaso no puedes ser feliz por nosotros dos?

George Farfulló.

—Estoy feliz por ustedes, es sólo que apenas tienen 19 años, así que me gustaría saber en que están pensando. Sólo para aclarar las cosas—.

—Papá y Mamá se casaron a los 19—. Apuntó Ron.

—Y Mamá estaba esperando a Bill—. Respondió George.

—No, no es cierto—.

George giró sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que lo estaba. ¿Acaso no has hecho la cuenta? Mamá y Papá se casaron a finales de abril y Bill nació en noviembre. Te lo digo, nuestros padres tuvieron que casarse.

—¡Ron!—. Exclamó Ginny riendo. —Incluso yo llegué a esa conclusión hace años.

—Bien, comprendo—. Contestó Ron percatándose de aquella noticia. —Pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo y Hermione. ¿Correcto?

—Lo lamento—. George se disculpó. —Esto es una celebración y no debí preguntar eso.

George se dirigió a una de las gavetas de la cocina y tomó una botella de Whisky de fuego. Llenó seis copas y las repartió. Permaneció en pie y alzando su copa exclamó.

—A Ron y Hermione y al amor eterno.

Las copas tintinearon.

—Al amor eterno—. Respondieron todos.

El resto de aquella cena fue deliciosa. Una vez que el whisky de fuego hizo efectos en los seis amigos, todos se sentían maravillosos, encantadores, felices y maravillosamente mareados. Hermione no paraba de observar el anillo en su dedo y George la vio usando su varita para limpiarle una suciedad inexistente.

Ron tomó los hombros de George y lo sacudió.

—Estoy tan feliz hermano. Deseo que encuentres a alguien también—. Ron le confesó.

George rió.

—He estado viendo a alguien en las últimas semanas.

El comentario de George atrajo la atención de todos.

Neville observó a George. Sabía que se encontraba ebrio y que podría decir cosas de las cuales se podía arrepentir. Pero Neville también sufría los efectos del Whisky de fuego y no estaba en condiciones de detener a George de alguna indiscreción.

—¿Qué has estado viendo a alguien?—. Preguntó Ron—. No he notado a nadie más que a Neville últimamente.

—Exactamente—. Puntualizó George.

—¿Eh?

Y la primera que comprendió fue Hermione después de una corta pausa.

—George, Neville, ¿Es verdad?—. Exclamó.

George cabeceó.

Ron, Harry y Ginny todavía se veían confundidos.

—Creo que es hermoso—. Dijo Hermione.

Se acercó a Neville y lo abrazó.

—¿Eres feliz con él?—. Le susurró al oído. Su aliento de whisky de fuego puso roja la oreja de Neville.

Neville cabeceó.

Hermione dio otro abrazo a Neville y entonces le dio un abrazo a George.

—¡Ooohhhh!—. Exclamó Ginny comprendiendo la situación. Como si la metafórica bombilla hubiese iluminado su cabeza. —¿George porqué no lo dijiste antes?

—¿Decir el que?—. Ron preguntó.

Él y Harry estaban todavía confundidos. Ginny y Hermione intercambiaron miradas.

—Es Neville—. Dijo Hermione un poco impaciente. —George está viendo a alguien y es Neville.

Ron observó a su hermano y soltó una carcajada.

—No, tú no eres...

Cabeceó George.

—Espera—. Dijo Harry. —¿Eres gay?

—Lo soy—. George cabeceó de nuevo.

—¿Y tú también Neville?

—Si—. Cabeceó Neville.

Ron, quien había ido retrocediendo poco a poco se tropezó con una silla y quedó sentado.

—¡Rayos! ¿Es esto una broma?

George pestañeó.

—No lo es pequeño hermanito. Soy gay, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré.

—Por favor George, ¿Porqué no lo dijiste a ninguno de nosotros?—. Ginny le interrumpió.

—lo hice, de dije a Fred.

—¿Porqué lo mantuvieron en secreto?—. Preguntó de nuevo.

Su rostro estaba rojo.

—Porque,—. George abrió sus ojos inseguro de seguir. —no se realmente porqué lo hice. A veces hay ciertas cosas que simplemente decidimos no decirle a nadie por ninguna razón en absoluto. Como tener miedo a ser juzgado por algo que no es culpa nuestra, como ser gay. O como haber sido torturado y golpeado por magos oscuros—. George le dio a Ginny una significativa mirada.

Ginny se sonrojó, pero persistió.

—Pero no es lo mismo preocuparse por algo así, que tener miedo de ser juzgado.

—No. Con Fred todo era diferentes. Él comprendía que las cosas como esas siempre me afectaron más—. El punto de George era que incluso en su familia, él y Fred eran un paquete. No eran diferentes, eran un todo en común. Ginny lo entendió y enrojeció.

—Espera—. Ron interrumpió. —No puedo comprenderlo. ¿Eres gay y nunca lo dijiste a ninguno de nosotros, y ahora me entero de que Neville es gay también? ¿Y me entero de que ustedes dos están de novios?—. Ron miró alrededor, mareado. —Es demasiada información para una sola noche.

George puntualizó.

—También anduve con Oliver Wood.

Ron se veía vagamente horrorizado, pero Harry fue el que dejó salir un sonoro ¡HA!

—Oh Ron—. Exclamó Hermione exasperada. —Eso no importa ¿O si? George es todavía George ¿Correcto?

Ron murmuró.

—Si, él es todavía George pero ahora está de novio con Neville.

—Ron—, Ginny palmeó su espalda. —Eso no cambia nada.

Ron por un minuto se veía como si quisiera gritar algo, pero dudó.

—Si. Tienen razón, no importa, eso no cambia nada—. Pero su rostro era de un color rojo brillante.

—Ronald. Empezó Hermione.

—¿Qué?—. Contestó a la defensiva. —Dije que estaba bien, y lo está.

—De cualquier manera—, Dijo George sonoramente —¿No se supone que esta era una celebración para ustedes dos?

La fiesta siguió por unas horas más. Muchas botellas de Whisky de fuego fueron consumidas y los seis amigos celebraron las próximas nupcias de Ron y Hermione.

En un momento, cuando Ron fue al baño, Harry abrazó a George y Neville lado a lado.

—Escuchen. Estoy realmente feliz por ustedes chicos, sólo denle a Ron algo de tiempo. Ustedes saben que él no es bueno con los cambios—. Harry dudó. —Yo creo que él esta sobredimensionando esta noticia.

George cabeceó.

Ese había sido siempre el problema de Ron, como un niño de seis años el siempre agrandaba todo.

—Tu me conoces Harry, yo nunca me la llevé muy bien con Ron antes, y no espero que empecemos ahora—. Aunque era una frase triste George la dijo riendo.

Para cumplir eso, justo cuando Ron volvía del baño, George se dirigió a Neville y le plantó un gran beso directo en los labios. Ron se estremeció pero no dijo nada.

Neville le susurró al oído de George.

—Es tu hermano, estará bien.

George juntó su frente con la de Neville.

—Lo sé, sólo.. esperaba que todos lo tomaran como Fred lo hizo. Que no habría ningún cambio sobre como me percibirían, excepto cuando me vieran observando algún tipo simpático.

—Ron no es Fred—. Neville puntualizó. —Tú no eres Fred. No puedes esperar que todos reaccionen como lo hizo Fred.

George retrocedió.

—Ese es un muy buen punto. Neville, ese es el punto. Vámonos a dormir—. George apretó la mano de Neville.

—¡Nos vamos a dormir!—. Exclamó al resto del grupo. —Conjuren algún lugar para dormir, porque ninguno aquí está en condiciones de aparecerse.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

George fue a comer a la madriguera a la tarde siguiente. Ron había ido a anunciar el gran acontecimiento al resto de la familia. Hermione también había acudido acompañada de Ginny y Harry. Sin embargo, Neville permaneció alejado del festejo, pues George había decidido que la cena debía ser exclusivamente sobre Ron y su noticia. El tema de George era algo que por el momento podía esperar.

Desafortunadamente, su próxima cuñada abrió su gran boca.

Ron ni siquiera había sido capaz de dar la gran noticia todavía. La familia entera estaba allí cuando George llegó. Bill estaba sentado en el sofá con Fleur, quien se veía incómodamente embazada. Su estadio de embarazo la hacía ver aún más brillante de lo habitual, haciendo que George se preguntara si eso era normal en las mujeres que tenían sangre Veela. George, por supuesto, siempre había sido inmune a los encantos de las Veelas, pero había pasado tiempos difíciles alejando a Fred de ella durante el torneo de los tres magos. Ginny y Harry estaban sentados a la mesa del café, frente a Bill y Fleur; y los cuatro parecían sumergidos en una intensa conversación. Charlie no estaba allí. Era muy difícil alejarlo de su trabajo con los dragones. Percy estaba en una esquina de la sala, con un vaso entre sus dientes y concentrado en un libro. Se veía que trataba a duras penas de aguantarse la algarabía que giraba en torno a él. La tía Muriel (George maldijo, porque no pensó que ella estuviese allí), estaba sentada en frente de la chimenea con Arhur, quien con la cara larga se quejaba sobre muchas de las nuevas cosas del ministerio. Ron y Hermione parecían que habían llegado solo momentos antes, porque estaban entregando sus abrigos a la señora Weasley.

—¿Dónde está Neville?—. Preguntó Hermione a George por lo bajo. Sólo que no fue suficientemente bajo.

—¿Neville Longbottom?—. Preguntó Molly. —¿Porqué preguntas eso?

George tragó y trató de ignorara a su madre.

—George—, Hermione tiró de la manga de su camisa, —¿quizás deberías decir algo?

—Hermione, no deberías interferir en mis asuntos. Tú no eres todavía un miembro de la familia—. George la reprendió entre dientes.

—¿Todavía?—. Preguntó Molly.

—Es correcto mamá—. Ron posó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Hermione. —Le he propuesto matrimonio—. Tras un respiro continuó, —¡y dijo que si!

—¡Fantásticas noticias!—. Arthur dejó a la tía Muriel de lado y corrió hacía Hermione dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Oh dios!—. Molly estaba excitada, —hay mucho que hacer, ¿Cuando será la boda?

—No hasta después que deje Hogwarts—. Explicó Hermione.

—!Oh!—. Molly repentinamente se vio mucho más feliz y aliviada. —Así que ustedes no... quiero decir, no necesitan casarse rápidamente.

Ron se resignó, pero Hermione sonrió y educadamente contestó, —No, no es nada de eso

George detrás de Molly le guiño el ojo.

Arthur fue a la cocina y trajo consigo varias botellas de vino. George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry, no recuperados completamente de los tragos de la noche anterior, se veían un poco asqueados de tener que beber más. Pero cada uno de ellos aceptó una copa para hacer el brindis. Arthur se paró sobre una silla y levantó el vaso de vino:

—A Hermione, quien pronto será mi cuñada. Y al amor y al matrimonio.

Todos levantaron sus copas:

—¡Al amor y al matrimonio!

La cena que siguió fue una gran celebración. El único inconveniente no muy sutil, fueron los comentarios de la tía Muriel, dado a que Hermione era nacida de Muggles. Sin embargo, todos trataban de ignorar dichos comentarios, hasta que Arthur no pudo resistirse y defendió a Hermione diciendo que siempre la había considerado como una buena influencia para Ron.

Después de la cena, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Bill, salieron de la casa a jugar en el patio un dos contra dos en quidditch. Molly, Fleur y Hermione empezaron a limpiar la mesa, mientras George, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, tenía un pergamino en blanco frente a él, tratando de maquinar ideas para un nuevo producto. Arthur caminó desde la sala, tomó el último pedazo de tarta y se sentó frente a George.

—¿En que estas trabajando?

George suspiró.

—Necesitamos nuevos productos para la tienda. Los compradores cada vez que vuelven se están empezando a aburrir con lo que tenemos.

—Quizás Neville pueda ayudar—. Dijo Hermione astutamente.

George le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¿Que es todo eso acerca de Neville?—. Preguntó Molly amigablemente. —Es la segunda vez que sale a la conversación ese nombre.

—Hermione, ¿Puedo hablarte en privado?—. La voz de George sonaba dulce pero falsa.

La tomó de un brazo y la tiró hacía la sala, sin importarle que tenía sus manos goteando, ya que estaba lavando unos platos. La empujó escaleras arriba, la encerró en la primera habitación que encontró y lanzó rápidamente el encantó Muffliato a la puerta.

—¿Puedo saber que demonios estás haciendo?

Hermione lo observaba indignada.

—Son tu familia. Necesitas contarles.

—Maldición, debo hacerlo. Pero son mis asuntos, y yo debo decidir cuando y donde.

—Así que, ¿tú quieres vivir con una parte tan importante de tu vida, siendo un total secreto? Tú familia te quiere y desea que seas feliz.

—Ese no es el punto. El punto es que esta es mi decisión, no la tuya.

—Neville le dijo a su abuela. Y George, tu sabes que ella no es tan comprensiva como tus familiares. La única quien dirá algo es a tu tía Muriel, pero sabes lo que piensa ella de cada uno de nosotros. Es probable que le guste más Neville porque al menos él es sangre pura.

—Detente Hermione. Déjame hacer esto a mi manera.

—Si esperas mucho tiempo, entonces ellos te atacaran con preguntas acerca de porque no les habías dicho nada. Entonces deberás dar excusas por haberlos ofendido, ya que pensarán que no se merecían conocer eso de ti. Ya tienes veintiún años George, solo... —. Hermione se detuvo. —Te debes a ti mismo ser, quien en realidad eres. Es decir, George, ¿No estas cansado de mantenerlo en secreto?

—Por supuesto que estoy cansado de esto. Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes y ser gay no fuese algo terrible. Desearía que Ron, hubiese manejado mejor las cosas cuando dije soy gay. De la misma manera que si hubiese dicho que no me gusta la sandía.

—Cuanto más tiempo esperes, más extraño te vas a ver para tu familia.

—Ninguna otra palabra. Prométemelo Hermione.

Hermione accedió. Había dicho lo que quería decir, y ahora le tocaba a George pensar en el paso que debería tomar.

Hermione y George caminaron de vuelta ala cocina, justo en el momento en que Ginny, Ron, Harry y Bill entraban del patio. Molly se quedó fija en Hermione y George.

—¿Qué estaban ustedes diciendo acerca de Neville?

—¿Ya les has hablado sobre tú y Neville?—. Preguntó Ron incrédulo.

—No, mi querido prometido, pero pareces que tú estás forzando el tema—. Increpó Hermione.

Ron miró a Hermione buscando comprender lo que había dicho. Pero ella se cruzó de brazos y miró hacía otro lado con la nariz en alto.

—¿Qué está pasando?—. Preguntó Arthur completamente desconcertado.

—Si, me gustaría saber que es todo este tema sobre Neville Longbottom y que George quiere evitar que se sepa.

George los miró. Allí en la cocina estaban todos excepto Percy y la tía Muriel, y cada uno de ellos lo estaban observando detenidamente. El único que no lo observaba era Ron, quien trataba de buscar los ojos de Hermione.

—No es nada—. Dijo George después de un par de segundos de silencio.

El aliento que todos estuvieron conteniendo involuntariamente se convirtió en un suspiro decepcionado.

—George—, Dijo Ginny en voz baja, —esto es estúpido, sólo dilo a todos, por favor.

George miró a su única hermana. Después de él, era ella la que más había sido afectada por la muerte de Fred. George sabía que ella adoraba a todos sus hermanos, pero ella había tenido un lugar especial en su corazón para los gemelos, quienes habían hecho de su niñez algo divertido y excitante. Los gemelos más que ninguno de sus hermanos la consideraban una compinche, y no una muñequita que necesitaba protección. Y especialmente ahora que tenía diecisiete años y se había convertido en una experta bruja, la cual era posiblemente la que poseía más magia en toda la familia. Además, sabiendo lo que había vivido con los Carrows, George de alguna manera le tenía mucho más respeto. Y así fue, que frente a la mirada suplicante de Ginny, George encontró la fuerza para abrirse al mundo.

—Soy gay—. Dijo en voz baja.

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos.

Finalmente Bill habló:

—George, eso está bien. En realidad no tenemos ningún problema al respecto, ¿cierto?—. Lo dijo mirando a Fleur.

Fleur asintió enfáticamente.

—Set que aquí podría sert una gran cosa. Pero tet puedo asegurart, George, que en Francia hay menos, como dicen, prejuicios contrat magos gays.

—Bien—, Arthur dijo claramente buscando defender a Inglaterra, —para aclarar, no es tan malo aquí tampoco. A la mayoría de brujas y magos no les importa.

—Correcto—. Dijo George. —A la mayoría, pero no a todos.

—George—, dijo Arthur, Nosotros sólo deseamos que seas feliz. ¿De acuerdo? Donde sea que encuentres la felicidad está bien para mi. Está bien para todos nosotros, ¿verdad?

Ocurrió un murmullo de aprobación y cabezas asintiendo.

—¿Qué es eso acerca de Neville, entonces?—. Preguntó Molly, su voz tenía un tenue temblor.

—Oh, claro—. George contuvo el aliento y lo sostuvo hasta que exhaló y dijo, —lo he estado viendo, en las últimas semanas.

—Parecen felices juntos—. Dijo Hermione en voz alta a todo el mundo. —Los vimos anoche y realmente, George y Neville se ven muy felices juntos.

Ginny rió y sonrió a todos por la manera en que se había expresado Hermione. Incluso Hermione misma estaba sonriendo. La única persona que no estaba sonriendo era Molly, quien se hallaba de pie, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

—¿Mamá?—. Preguntó George.

Molly negó con su cabeza.

—Lo lamento George, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar sobre esto—. Luego salió pasando junto a él, subió las escaleras y se dirigió al dormitorio principal. Todos oyeron la puerta cerrarse.

—Gracias—, atacó George a Ginny y Hermione sarcásticamente, —gran consejo, díganle a todo el mundo—. George tomó su abrigo, salió por la puerta y desapareció en el acto.

George se estaba moviendo a través del espacio, cuando de pronto se apareció en frente de la casa de la abuela de Neville. En realidad no tenía ganas de encontrarse con la abuela de Neville y hablar con ella, así que caminó dando vuelta a la casa esperando encontrar a Neville. Efectivamente, Neville se hallaba trabajando a la luz de las velas junto a la ventana del invernadero.

—Psst—. George lo llamó.

Nevillo lo miró y sonrió.

—¿Quieres venir a tomar el té?

George negó con la cabeza.

—No, quiero que vengas al apartamento conmigo. Por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche.

—Está bien. Déjame alistarme.

—Nos vemos allá. Puedes aparecerte dentro del apartamento, ¿De acuerdo? Creo que algunos miembros de mi familia están frente a mi puerta esperándome. Así, que sólo aparécete, directo en mi habitación, como el día en que pasaste el examen.

—¿Está todo bien?

—No. Sólo, ven.

Neville cambió su semblante y se puso serio.

—Estaré allí pronto.

George se dio vuelta, y en el acto se hallaba de pie en su habitación de trabajo. Efectivamente escuchó golpes en la puerta.

—¿George, estás ahí?—. Era Hermione y sonaba como si estuviese llorando.

—George—, era la voz de Ginny, —Permítenos entrar, por favor.

George se dirigió en punta de pies a su habitación, que estaba suavemente iluminada por la luz de la luna llena. George fue hacía la ventana y permaneció allí por unos momentos. La luna llena siempre le recordaba a Remus. Deseó que Fred viniera a él en otro sueño, para preguntarle si había visto a Remus o a Tonks. Él extrañaba mucho a esos dos.

¡POP!

George se volvió. Neville estaba allí de pie, con el rostro fruncido.

—Puedo oír gente golpeando la puerta.

George cabeceó.

—No quiero hablar con ellos ahora.

—¿Quieres que los despida?—. Preguntó Neville.

—¿En serio?

Neville le afirmó con un gesto.

—Puedes intentarlo.

George se recostó en la cama mientras Neville bajó a la tienda. Podía oír todo lo que pasaba. Neville abrió la puerta.

—George dijo que no quería hablar con nadie ahora.

—Hola Neville—. Dijo una voz profunda.

—Hola señor Weasley.

—¿Puedes pedirle por favor que baje?

—Lo siento. El hablará con usted, pero no esta noche.

—Neville...—. Hermione comenzó a hablar, pero Neville cerró la puerta antes de que ella dijera otra palabra.

Entonces se dirigió hacía la habitación de George.

—Eso es todo—. Neville sonrió cuando vio que George se había sacado su camisa.

George lo miraba con una sonrisa en su cara. —Mi heroe—. Dijo pulsando su mano sobre el pecho de Neville.

—¿Que fue todo eso?—. Dijo sacando sus zapatos, medias y camisa antes de subir a la cama junto a George.

—Eh...—. George empezó a mover sus brazos como queriendo alejar algo de si. —Mi familia se enteró esta noche que soy gay.

—¿Cómo se enteraron?

—Yo les dije, aunque no salió muy bien, y realmente no quiero hablar de eso en este momento. Sólo quiero pasarlo bien contigo.

Neville sabía que George usaba el sexo como excusa para no hablar. Sin embargo, no es que Neville se fuera a rehusar. Así que se acercó y tocó gentilmente el labio de George. Pero si bien Neville había planeado ser gentil con George para confortarlo en sus problemas, George tenía otros planes. Él lo tomó por la parte posterior del cuello y tiró de él dejándole algunos moretones. Le apretó con fuerza sus caderas, mientras lo sostenía boca abajo, haciendo qe Neville empujara su cintura hacía atrás soltando un suave, —Oh...

George empezó a hurgar en los pantalones de Neville mientras trataba de besarlo al mismo tiempo. Era tan complicado que tuvieron que detenerse para sacarse rápidamente el resto de la ropa. George empujó a Neville boca arriba sobre la cama y se subió sobre él. Ambos se hallaban tan excitados que George empujó sus caderas sobre Neville. Éste se aferró al cubrelechos granate de la cama, conforme George besaba sus labios y luego fue bajando a través de su cuello y su pecho.

Neville suspiraba y gemía mientras George pasaba su lengua a lo largo de la cicatriz que tenía en su abdomen y mientras le apretaba suavemente los pezones. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir cuando la lengua fue cada vez más abajo. Nada, ningún tipo de charla sucia en la sala común de Gryffindor, ni nada que se pudiera imaginar lo prepararon para sentir lo que sintió cuando George se llevó su miembro a su boca. Neville apenas podía resistir no empujar sus caderas hacia el cielo. Sus ojos permanecían plenamente abiertos y su respiración entrecortada cuando George abrió completamente su boca y la paseó arriba y abajo a lo largo de su pene.

Era algo con la lengua, Neville reconoció que George estaba haciendo algo sorprendente con su lengua, pero no podía comprender exactamente que. Entonces francamente, dejó de pensar en aquello y sólo se dedicó a disfrutar todo lo que George le estaba haciendo. La contracción tan familiar apareció y finalmente Neville pidió, —estoy a punto de venirme.

George se hizo a un lado, para cierta decepción de Neville, y terminó sobre su propio estomago. Mientras Neville jadeaba y seguía sin aliento, George tomó su varita para limpiarlo. Entonces se acostó sobre Neville y lo besó con fuerza. Esta vez Neville empezó a buscar entre las piernas de George hasta alcanzar su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente.

—George no sé exactamente que es lo que estoy haciendo—. Admitió Neville.

George sonrió.

—Esta bien, sólo tienes que ir por el y te diré si necesito algo diferente.

Neville estaba increíblemente nervioso, pero asintió. Empujó a George a un lado de la cama y lo dejó boca arriba. Entonces empezó a imitar lo que recordaba que George había hecho. Lentamente empezó a plantar besos bajando por el cuerpo de George, mientras seguía inseguro, pero al ver la reacción de George supo que lo estaba haciendo bien. Finalmente llegó a su pelvis, en donde tomó su pene, y le dio un par de masajes antes de probarlo con la boca. Los gemidos que afloraban de la garganta de George, le dieron la confianza para utilizar su boca y así subir y bajar por su falo, tratando de seguir el ritmo de las caderas de George. Pero todo aquello no le cabía en la boca y tuvo que usar sus manos para acariciar lo que le faltaba.

El ritmo empezó a ser más rápido como si fuese una carrera frenética, mientras George daba pequeños espasmos y exclamaba cosas como —así, es perfecto—. No tardó mucho tiempo antes de que dijera, —Me vengo, me vengo—, con una voz estrangulada. Neville se alejó al tiempo que George se derramó en su propia mano, aunque se quedó con la inquietud si el hubiera podido tragar eso. No era algo que a George parecía importarle.

Ahora acostado en la cama, extendió sus brazos como un águila, mirando al techo y sonriendo, parecía totalmente satisfecho. Obviamente Neville había hecho un buen trabajo alejando la mente de George de todo aquello que había sucedido en la madriguera.

Neville se acostó junto a George y lo abrazó con fuerza, besándolo en el cuello. George volteó su cabeza y sonrió devolviendo el beso en sus labios.

—Eso fue...—. Neville no encontró palabras. —Dios...

George sonrió.

—Lo fue, ¿Cierto?

Apretó a Neville sobre si, con un fuerte abrazo y se quedaron alli, silenciosos y entrelazados por varios minutos. Finalmente, Neville rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué sucedió en la cena?

George suspiró y le narró la historia, mientras Neville observaba atentamente y le frotaba los brazos.

—Así, que... ¿Qué vas a hacer?—. Preguntó.

George volvió a suspirar.

—Yo solo..., no esperaba está reacción de mamá. Debo hablar mañana con Ron, saber que pasó después de que me fui—. Bostezó. —No quiero pensar más en esto. ¿De acuerdo?

Neville sonrió.

—Buenas noches.

George le dio un último beso.

—Buenas Noches Neville.

Molly Weasley se despertó a la mañana siguiente con una misión. Se había comportado de una manera horrible la noche anterior y lo sabía. Lo sabía cuando se escapaba de la cocina y lo sabía cuando Arthur volvió hecho una furia del apartamento de George. La noche anterior había sido el momento menos orgulloso que había tenido como madre. Ahora, ella sólo necesitaba encontrar la manera de solucionarlo. Haber sido madre durante veintisiete años, le había enseñado que la comida siempre era un buen comienzo para arreglar las cosas.

De esta manera Molly empezó a mezclar la masa para hacer algunas galletas. Mientras ella mezclaba y horneaba las galletas se dio un momento para reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

No era necesariamente el hecho de que George fuese gay, en realidad eso no le molestaba tanto. Pues de hecho, nunca había tenido ningún problema con la gente gay, aunque nunca antes había conocido a alguien así. Pensaba que el problema principal era que siempre había tenido ciertas expectativas. Y una de esas expectativas para los gemelos era que ellos serían los mejores padres para sus propios hijos. Niños como Fred y George, quienes siempre habían tenido un gran sentido del humor y siempre mantuvieron esa conexión con su niño interior. Aquellos siempre eran los mejores padres.

Entonces Fred murió, y Molly no sólo perdió a su querido hijo, también había perdido su futuro, y el futuro de su posible nieto. Ella todavía estaba de duelo, el cual quizás nunca lograría superar. De esta manera, cuando la noche anterior George hizo aquel anuncio, sintió que perdía aquellos futuros nietos, los cuales de repente se desvanecieron. Sin embargo, ella tendría nietos. Bill y Fleur estaban esperando. Ella sabía que Hermione quería tener niños en un futuro no muy lejano, y se imaginaba que Ginny pensaba lo mismo. Pero Fred y George eran los dos a quien Molly quería ver convertidos en padres, porque sabía que serían los mejores. Ambos compartían mucha de la personalidad de Arthur.

Y aunque Molly no lo quisiera admitir, secretamente había albergado el sueño de que George se enamorara de Angelina Johnson. Era un escenario que había construido en su cabeza día a día, sobre todo después de que ella empezara a trabajar en la tienda. A Molly le gustaba Angelina.

Por supuesto a la señora Weasley le gustaba Neville también. Ginny le había contado que Neville la había apoyado mucho durante su sexto año el Hogwarts. Pero cuando le había preguntado los detalles, ella sólo había sacudido la cabeza y se había negado a decir nada. Y no podía olvidar la valentía del muchacho durante la batalla. Cualquier persona que llamase maricones a los gays, sólo deberían dar una mirada a la manera en que George y Neville habían luchado, y habían soportado tantas pérdidas.

Cuando Arthur regresó a casa sin lograr hablar con George, se hallaba muy enojado por lo que Molly había hecho. Y realmente Molly no podía culparlo. Se fue sola a la cama muy segura de que había arruinado su relación con George para siempre.

Aquella noche soñó con Fred. Fred estaba sosteniendo su reloj, su reloj mágico y especial que estaba en la cocina, y le estaba hablando. Molly lo observó detenidamente y notó que el reloj era un poco diferente. Notó que Fred estaba apuntando con su mano a un área del reloj que decía _Seguro_. Habían otras dos manos en el reloj. La de Fleur se hallaba ahí, con una mano más pequeñita que decía _Victoria_. ¿Quien era Victoria? ¿La bebe de Fleur y Bill? La mano de Hermione y la de Harry así como la de todos estaba allí apuntando a _Hogar_. Todas excepto la mano de George que apuntaba a una palabra que decía _Herido_.

Molly escuchó entonces a Fred hablándole al reloj.

—No es que en realidad esté herido—, le dijo Fred al reloj, —es que está un poco enfadado. Mira, tú le has puesto una mano en el reloj a Hermione y otra a Harry, pero mira, porque no una a...—. Se detuvo.

Entonces Fred sonrió.

—Es correcto.

Levantó su otra mano y un reloj apareció mágicamente en este.

Molly se inclinó y leyó. Pudo leer que la mano decía Neville. Fred puso la mano derecha sobre la mano de George e inmediatamente ambas manos se movieron de _Herido_ a _Seguro_. Entonces continuó hablándole al reloj.

—Si solo mamá pudiera quedarse aquí—. Fred movió la mano del reloj que decía Molly y apuntó a una nueva locación, en la cual se podía leer, _apartamento de George_. —Ella podría trabajar en esto, todavía no es muy tarde. Mamá no tenía la intención de hacer sentir mal a nadie. Tú y yo lo sabemos. Pero no creo que George lo sepa. La única manera de arreglar las cosas con George es siendo completamente honesto con él. Ya no es un niño.

Molly se despertó con un sudor frío cuando quiso ir a tocar a Fred. Ahora ella sabía. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo haría por Fred. No, era demasiado tarde para Fred, haría las cosas por George.

Molly se apareció en la puerta principal de George y trató de abrirla. Estaba abierta, aunque no hubiese sido un problema si hubiese estado cerrada. George le había regalado una llave tiempo atrás. Entró al tranquilo apartamento de George, y por su silencio comprendió que lo más probable es que aún estuviese dormido.

Se desplazó en silencio y llamó en voz baja. Al no haber respuesta abrió suavemente la puerta de su habitación y vio a George y Neville uno junto al otro en la cama. Estaban desnudos, o al menos Neville lo estaba. Él era el más cercano a la puerta y estaba de espaldas a ella. La cobija le cubría las caderas justo donde iniciaban sus nalgas. Ella hizo una mueca al apreciar las largas cicatrices en forma de látigo que corrían a lo largo de su espalda. Pero lo que realmente apreció, fue la posición en que estaban durmiendo, uno frente al otro, con las manos entrelazadas. Molly estaba segura que si corría la cobija, descubriría también que sus piernas estaban en aquella posición.

Molly cerró suavemente la puerta y se recostó en la pared. Lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Nunca se había imaginado ver a su hijo así, desnudo, en la cama con otro hombre. Siendo completamente honesta, no le preocupaba en absoluto este hecho, ahora que lo había visto así, aquello parecía muy natural. Era aquella la posición en que solían dormir.

Molly recordaba claramente cuando los gemelos tenían alrededor de dos años y medio, y los movieron de la gran cuna a dos camas separadas.

—Ahora chicos, cada uno tiene su propia cama—. Les había instado con alegría tratando de entusiasmarlos por la perspectiva de tener más espacio en el cual dormir.

No importaba. Todas las mañanas hasta que tuvieron cerca de once años, Molly les despertaba y dormían en la misma cama, frente a frente con los brazos y las piernas entrelazadas, de la misma manera que acababa de verlo con Neville.

Un recuerdo claro apareció repentinamente en la cabeza de Molly. Una mañana cuando los gemelos tenían tres años, entró en la habitación y encontró a Fred despierto, pero George todavía dormía. Ellos estaban en aquella misma posición. Ella lo desenredó, lo sacó y lo puso en la cama vacía, con cierta dificultad ya que se estaba embarazada de Ginny en aquel momento.

—Freddy—. Susurró tratando de no despertar a George. —A ti y a Georgie les dimos una cama. No necesitan dormir siempre juntos.

Fred se inclinó, la abrazó y le susurró al oído.

—Si tenemos mami. Nos hace sentir seguros en la noche.

Realmente, ¿qué podía hacer entonces al respecto? De esta forma les permitió dormir así tanto como quisieran.

—Seguro. Neville hace que George se sienta seguro—. Molly se dijo a si misma. —Eso es lo que Fred dijo en mi sueño.

Molly se dirigió a la cocina y puso la canasta de galletas sobre la mesa. Tomo un frasco de mermelada de la nevera y lo puso junto a la canasta. Buscó en los armarios de la cocina y escogió dos platos. Lo pensó por un segundo más y puso un tercer plato. Entonces se sentó en la silla a esperar.

No mucho tiempo después oyó sonidos de la habitación, dejando claro que George y Neville estaban despiertos. Oyó voces bajas, pero no comprendió lo que estás decían. Uno de los chicos fue al baño y volvió a la habitación. Entonces el otro fue al baño. Después de escuchar el sonido del agua correr en el baño, finalmente caminaron juntos a la cocina.

—Mamá...—. George se quedó sin aliento

—Tal vez debería irme...—. Exclamó Neville nerviosamente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho desnudo.

Molly sólo estaba agradecida de que ambos tuviesen puestos sus pantalones.

—¡No!—. Contestó George enfadado. —Tu eres bienvenido aquí, quizás mamá es la que debería irse.

Molly levantó la canasta con galletas.

—He hecho galletas, quiero hablar.

George cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Pero yo no quiero.

Molly entonces comenzó a llorar.

—Georgie, lo lamento. Necesitaba explicar lo que hice anoche. Por favor toma una galleta.

George dudó antes de sentarse en el borde de una silla. Neville estaba simplemente de pie bajo el marco de la puerta sin saber que hacer o si debía interferir en aquel momento madre-hijo.

—Adelante—. George le dijo a su madre.

Molly tomó un fuerte aliento y le explicó todo. Le explicó sobre el duelo que llevaba de Fred, y de su posible futuro nieto. Le dijo que ella pensaba que eran los gemelos quienes iban a ser los mejores padres de todos sus hijos. Le confesó que los padres tienen expectativas sobre la vida de sus hijos y que siempre los imaginó en la labor de paternidad. Le dijo acerca de su sueño con Fred.

George levantó su mirada

—¿Fred estuvo en tu sueño?—. Su rostro que había permanecido desinteresado y pálido repentinamente mostró interés.

Molly lo observó desconcertada.

—Si, con mi reloj. Él me dijo que viniera a hablar contigo. Y que Neville te hacía sentir seguro—. Ello observó a Neville con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Neville estaba tomando todo esto con gran interés. Había pasado casi toda su vida preocupado por el cuidado de su madre y poco sabía de estos asuntos. Pero si George dejaba que su madre, esa fantástica mujer que había venido a admitir sus errores, se fuese sin haberla perdonado, bueno, iba a tener un gran problema.

George se recostó en la silla y parecía que quería admitir algo. Se quedó en silencio por unos instantes antes de decir algo completamente inesperado.

—Siempre he pensado que murió el gemelo equivocado.

—¿Qué?—. Neville soltó bruscamente. Estaba completamente horrorizado de haber escuchado a George decir eso. Cualquiera hubiese sido el gemelo equivocado.

—¡George!—. La señora Weasley lo regañó.

George se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no podré darte nietos, Fred podría hacerlo. Fred habría tenido una vida normal con esposa e hijos. Soy un paria. Soy gay.

La señor Weasley seguía enfadada.

—George, no. Ese no era mi punto. Mi punto era que yo estaba equivocada por sentir y actuar de esa manera. Por crear expectativas sobre tu vida. La verdad es que me importas tú, no cualquier posible nieto.

George negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que tu dices mamá. Sólo digo que desde que Fred murió, siento que debí haber sido yo y no él. Y tú me acabas de dar la razón. Fred podría darle más a la familia de lo que yo podría.

—No, no—. Molly seguía insistiendo. —No digas eso, nunca lo digas de nuevo. Si iba a ser alguien, debería haber sido yo o tu padre. Los padres se suponen que deben morir antes que sus hijos. Debimos haber estado para proteger a Fred.

—Fue la guerra mamá, y Fred ya era mayor de edad. Tu protegiste a Ginny.

Molly hundió su rostro entre sus manos.

—Es verdad—. Insitió George. —Mamá, Ginny pudo haber muerto si no hubiese sido por tí. Todos lo sabemos.

—También yo—. Neville agregó. —Ginny, Hermione y Luna estaban luchando. Pero era a mi a quien me buscaba. Podía sentirlo. Y usted llegó, señora Weasley y me salvó también la vida. Salvó a Hermione y Luna, no sólo a Ginny.

George observaba a Neville con interés y se volvió hacía su madre. Fue hacía ella y la besó en la mejilla.

—Todo está bien mamá. Te amo.

Molly lo miró completamente sorprendida.

—George, honestamente, yo no quiero que vuelvas a pensar que deberías haber muerto en lugar de Fred. Por favor no lo hagas. Yo nunca pensé en eso, y tú padre tampoco lo ha hecho nunca.

George agitó la cabeza.

—Entiendo. Yo sólo te sorprendí anoche. Pienso que esa no era la manera de decírtelo, de decirte, bueno...—, George se detuvo y agitó vagamente la mano apuntando a él y a Neville. —esto.

Molly dudó.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás seguro que no estás enojado conmigo?

George sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Muy seguro.

Neville, quien todavía estaba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó cautelosamente.

—Tenemos que remediar lo de Ron—. Soltó George.

—¿Remediar qué?

—Mamá—, dijo George. —en dos noches y en dos fiestas, éste anuncio acerca de Neville y yo. Le hemos robado los reflectores a Ron. Él le pidió a Hermione matrimonio. Anoche debería haber sido para él y Hermione.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Debemos organizar una buena fiesta de compromiso—. Molly soltó en voz alta. —Hermione y Ginny acaban de salir a vacaciones de navidad y vuelven el tres de enero—, dirigió una mirada a Neville y luego a George. —Quizá deberíamos tener una fiesta de fin de año.

—Suena bien mamá—. Contestó George antes de tomar una galleta y empezar a comerla. —Deliciosa—. Murmuró, antes de darle una galleta a Neville. —Avísanos si podemos ayudar.

Molly se levantó de golpe.

—Sólo tengo diez días para preparar esta fiesta—. Dijo antes de empezar a murmurar cosas incoherentemente, mientras agitaba la varita, y una pluma y un pergamino salió volando desde su bolso. La pluma bailaba a gran velocidad sobre el pergamino tomando notas, mientras Neville la observaba impresionado.

George se puso de pie.

—Mamá, tengo que abrir la tienda pronto—. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ella dejará una frase a la mitad y la pluma y el pergamino cayeran al suelo. Le pasó una mano por la mejilla a George.

—Lo lamento—. Dijo de nuevo. —lamento lo de anoche.

George sonrió.

—Todo está bien mamá. Me alegro que vinieras.

Molly se volvió hacía Neville y le regaló una gran sonrisa.

—Eres uno de los nuestros ahora—. Dijo.

Neville se sonrojó.

—Estoy contento de serlo.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Diez días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y lo que ocurrió en aquellos diez días fue a Molly ofreciendo disculpas una y otra vez a George y Neville. Mientras esto sucedía, llegó la navidad.

Neville estaba nervioso sobre la llegada de aquella navidad. ¿_Qué tipo de regalo debería darle a George?_ Nunca había tenido a nadie, una pareja con quien compartir las aquel tipo de fiestas. Cuando finalmente faltaban dos días para la navidad, se halló paseando por Flourish y Blotts en completo pánico porque no había encontrado nada que darle a George. Repentinamente cruzó la calle y en un aparador vio un delgado libro con un set de cartas. _"Magia Muggle"_ se llamaba el libro. Neville ojeó el libro, y éste trataba de como los muggles usaban sus manos para hacer trucos de cartas. Era algo interesante y se veía como algo que le gustaría a George. No pensaba que fuese el regalo perfecto, pero honestamente no estaba seguro de cual podría ser.

También en aquellos días, George había accedido a ir a cenar con Neville y su abuela. Fue una visita incomoda, aunque Neville agradeció el gran esfuerzo que su abuela hizo para hacer sentir a George bienvenido. Lo que sucedió era que George venía de una familia muy diferente a la pequeña que había tenido Neville, que principalmente estaba compuesta por él y su abuela. Ambos eran personas muy tranquilas y no muy cariñosas. La familia Weasley era, por supuesto, grande y ruidosa, y no tenían miedo de demostrar su afecto con grandes gestos. A Neville le encantaba estar en la madriguera, así como perder el tiempo con George en su apartamento. Estaba tanto tiempo fuera, alejado de su abuela, que empezaba a sentirse culpable.

Por este motivo, él eligió cambiar regalos con George la noche de navidad, para de esta manera estar el día entero con su abuela, y realizar así, su tradicional viaje de visita a sus padres en San Mungo.

El día de navidad llegaron a San Mungo durante una fuerte tormenta de nieve. Las calles estaban completamente vacías ya que los muggles no eran capaces de desplazarse en sus automóviles con aquel clima. San Mungo a aquella temprana hora estaba solitaria, pero no tardaría mucho tiempo en llenarse de familiares esperando celebrar las fiestas con sus parientes internados. Así, igual que siempre, Neville y su abuela se dirigieron a la unidad de pacientes internados donde sus padres vivían.

Neville se quitó su abrigo apenas llegar, porque aquella ala siempre estaba tibia.

—Hola mamá—. Dijo suavemente al dirigirse a su madre.

Su madre lo observó vagamente, pero parecía que en realidad no se había percatado de su existencia. Se sentó entonces en una silla junto a su cama mientras su abuela se acercó a ver a su padre Frank. Usualmente Neville tenía problemas para comunicarse con su madre, nunca sabía que decirle excepto hablar del tiempo o las calificaciones que obtenía en la escuela. Pero esta vez, él tomó la mano de su madre y comenzó a hablar de tantas cosas que ni siquiera pensó en lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Ha sido un gran año, mamá. Creo que estarías orgulloso de mí. En enero cuanto volví a Hogwarts sucedieron cosas terribles. Allí estuvieron unos maestros, los Carrows quienes trabajaban para quien-tu-sabes, y ellos me odiaban porque sabían de que lado estaba. Ellos creían que sabía donde estaba Harry Potter y me torturaron. Tengo suficientes cicatrices para probarlo. Pero aunque me torturaron nunca le dije nada a nadie. Recordaba lo que le sucedió a papá y a ti, y supe que no debía decir nada. Pero luego se puso mucho peor. Hubo una gran batalla y mucha gente murió, gente que quería y amaba...—. Neville no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar. Era la primera vez que hablaba abiertamente sobre sus ideas y sentimientos.

—Ayude mucho, supongo. Harry me dio algunas instrucciones y cuando quien-tu-sabes me estaba torturando y tratando de prenderme fuego, fui valiente y lo pude hacer. Maté a su serpiente. En realidad no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, solamente sabía que era muy importante. Así que lo hice. ¿Y sabes lo que era? Era un horrocruz, era una parte del alma de quien-tu-sabes. Pero no me importa mucho si fui de ayuda, porque muchas personas murieron.

Neville dio un fuerte suspiro.

—Desearía que hubieses estado allí, para consolarme. No sabía que hacer. No podía cerrar los ojos sin ver todos aquellos cuerpos inertes. No podía comer sin sentirme traidor y culpable por todos aquellos que murieron y no podrían comer nunca más. Todo el día y la noche permanecía acostado en mi cama. Mami, no podía hacer nada... No deseaba hacer nada... En todo momento sentía la culpa recorriendo mi estomago. Deseé morir cientos de veces...—. Neville se contuvo y se secó la nariz.

—La abuela trató de ayudarme. Trató. Ella fue paciente y nunca me gritó. Nunca pensó que yo no me recuperaría. Al menos no tan pronto. Pero fue que nunca me abrí con ella. Nunca le dije lo que estaba pensando. Nunca le comenté lo que en realidad había ocurrido en Hogwarts durante el último curso. Me gustaría que me mirarás mamá. Desearía que abrieras bien los ojos y observaras las marcas en mi espalda. Los Carrows nos dieron a la hermana pequeña de los Weasley y a mi muchos castigos. Nos solían encadenar a una pared y utilizar un látigo. ¡Látigo! El látigo es un arma Muggle. Me pareció irónico que utilizaran un arma Muggle, ellos que siempre odiaron a los Muggle.

Repentinamente se puso en pie. Aclaró su garganta y volvió a tomar asiento.

—¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando te azotan? ¡Dios! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Espero que no. Se muy bien que sabes lo que se siente ser torturado. Si pudieras entenderme seguro que lo comprenderías. Se que tratarías de hacerme sentir mejor—. Neville se detuvo y lloró nuevamente, tratando de ocultar su rostro.

Podía sentir a su abuela sentada en el otro lado de la habitación junto a su padre, en total silencio escuchando todo lo que había dicho.

Neville tomó nuevamente las manos de su madre.

—Así, que... eso es lo que me sucedió, en pocas palabras. Podría darte más detalles pero no puedo. No creo ser capaz de hacerlo. Pero no quiero que te preocupes por mí, porque era algo que tenía que decirte, algo que creí que entenderías. Es algo que un hijo tendría que decirle a su madre.

Sin soltar las manos de su madre. Bajó la cabeza. Pudo apreciar un par de lágrimas resbalando al piso.

—Hay algo más que necesito decirte. No es algo malo, al menos no lo es para mi. Quería decirte que soy gay, y espero que no sea un problema para ti y papá. Lo he sabido desde que tenía como doce años. Bueno, en realidad siempre lo he sabido, pero cuando tenía doce fue que entendí lo que realmente significaba.

Sonrió.

—Y he conocido a alguien. Creo que podría gustarte, su nombre es George. Es divertido, un bromista de tiempo completo. Perdió a alguien en la guerra, a su hermano gemelo el cual era su mejor amigo, así que ha estado teniendo algunos problemas siendo divertido y fabricando bromas. Su hermano, Fred, es uno de los que me hacen sentir culpable por haber sobrevivido. No tienes idea de las cosas graciosas que sería capaz de hacer si hubiese sobrevivido. Pero no lo hizo y así encontré a George—. Hizo una pausa. —Creo que podría amarlo.

Neville permaneció allí sentado por un par de minutos sollozando, hasta que pudo controlarse antes de cambiar de conversación.

—Obtuve un trabajo. Voy a ir a trabajar a Hogwarts con la profesora Sprout. Voy a estar al cuidado del invernadero y del cuidado de las plantas mágicas. La profesora obtuvo el permiso de la directora McGonagall, para expandir el invernadero y voy a hacer parte de este proyecto. La paga no es mucha, pero no tengo en realidad muchos gastos.

Neville se calló, pues realmente no sabía que más decir. Así que permaneció sentado allí, con la mano de su madre entre las suyas y tratando de que su madre se fijara en él. Después de un buen rato, notó que su abuela se había levantado y caminaba hacía él.

—Arriba—. Ordenó.

Como si fuese un niño pequeño, Neville inmediatamente obedeció. Su abuela empezó a soltarle la camisa de dentro el pantalón y entonces comprendiendo que era lo que ella quería, mantuvo sus brazos juntos. No quería ayudarla.

—Levanta los brazos—. Le mandó.

Neville entonces alzó sus brazos y su abuela tomó la varita y usó un conjuro que nunca había oído para sacarle la camisa. Su abuela soltó un ahogó un pequeño grito cuando vio la marca en el abdomen de Neville.

—Date la vuelta—. Su voz ahora temblorosa y asustada no era igual de exigente.

Neville se volvió lentamente mostrando su desnuda espalda llena de cicatrices. Entonces la escuchó jadear por un momento y empezó a llorar.

—¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

Neville se vistió nuevamente, se encogió de hombros y simplemente contestó.

—No me pareció importante.

—Lo fue, lo es—. Insistió su abuela. —Yo tenía un plan, un plan para que pudieras escapar de Hogwarts y pudieras ocultarte en el extranjero. Pero pensé que estarías seguro allí. Creí que me dirías si las cosas se salían de control.

—No importa—. Volvió a insistir.

—Claro que importa. Obviamente es importante, sino, tú no le hubieses contado todo esto llorando a tu mamá—. Su abuela soltó un grito agudo y se llevó una mano a la frente. —Se supone que debía protegerte, cuando te tomé siendo un bebé todo lo que quería era protegerte—. Ahora ella lloraba amargamente. —Lo lamento Neville. Te fallé, te fallé.

—Abuela no—, Neville se apresuró a calmarla. —No me has fallado. Incluso si hubiese sabido sobre el plan para huir, nunca lo hubiese hecho. Yo me sentía responsable de proteger a Ginny. ¿Crees que mis cicatrices se ven mal? Ella era una Weasley con la historia de que había sido novia de Harry Potter, y estaba allí atrapada en Hogwarts. Era el peor lugar para ser un Weasley o tener conexiones con Harry. Debía estar allí con ella. Si no hubiese estado con ella, en aquella habitación con los hermanos Carrows, Amycus hubiese tratado de hacerle... cosas..

Su abuela se puso las manos en la boca y tragó respirando rápidamente.

Neville esperaba que no le preguntara por los detalles. Recordaba muy bien la noche cuando Ginny entró en la sala común de Griffindors después de que todos se hubiesen retirado, con la túnica rota, el pelo enmarañado y la cara rasguñada. Después de algunas preguntas Ginny admitió que Amycus Carrows la había seguido después de salir de la biblioteca en horas de la noche y la obligó a ir a su oficina donde la había encadenado. Hasta este punto de la historia nada le sorprendía. Unas tres semanas atrás los Carrows los habían atrapado a los dos y les habían dado su primera sesión de torturas. Neville creyó que no sería la última.

Conmocionada, Ginny empezó su historia. Amycus tomó su varita y la encadenó. Tomó su látigo y entonces cerró sus ojos preparada para sentir el látigo romper su piel. En cambio sintió moverse su túnica y al abrir los ojos vio a Amycus quien lentamente la abría. Llevaba una camisa debajo y entonces empezó a desabrochar los botones uno a uno. – _Por favor detente_–, pensó. –_S__ólo tienes que detenerte y usar el látigo__–__, _rogaba en silencio. Una vez que su torso estaba desnudo Amycus tomó el látigo y la golpeó en el abdomen, gritándole, —¿Me vas a decir donde está tu novio Harry Potter?—. Ella permaneció en silencio pero soltó gritos de dolor.

Amycus se reía y usaba su varita para rasgar su túnica y su camisa. Cuando quedó a la vista su sujetador empezó a desabrocharlo, pero cuando recordó que tenía las manos encadenadas lo arrancó violentamente. Entonces se puso a su altura, apretó con fuerza uno de sus pechos y la beso en la boca.

Hasta aquel momento Ginny no había sentido miedo. Pero la sensación de que iba a ser violada convirtió aquel miedo en angustia. Ginny usó toda su fuerza y agarró las cadenas entre sus manos, dándole equilibrio para dar un rodillazo en los testículos de Amycus.

Amycus resopló y cayó.

—Pequeña puta... no tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho—. Exclamó apuntando con su varita mágica antes de gritar —¡Sectumsempra!—. Por fortuna, en medio de su dolor, Amycus no tuvo la mejor puntería y apenas si rozó el pecho de Ginny.

Y he aquí donde reside la magia de las brujas y los magos. Todos creen que la magia es más potente con una varita. Pero en situaciones extremas, y bajo situaciones de estrés como la ira, la adrenalina puede causar un incremento de la magia. Y un verdaderamente poderoso mago o bruja, pueden bajo estas circunstancias hacer magia sin varitas. De esta manera, cuando Amycus vino a por Ginny y apuntó con su vara en su pecho, ella gritó _"protego"_ instintivamente.

Y funcionó. Un escudo invisible apareció entre ella y Carrow. Amycus miró a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?—. Preguntó. —Yo tengo tu varia, pequeña perra.

Cuando Ginny notó que había lanzado un hechizo tan poderoso sin su varita, se distrajo y dejó caer aquel escudo defensivo. Amycus tomó ventaja de aquel momento de debilidad y volvió a empujar fuertemente su mano alrededor de su cintura metiendo sus dedos dentro de su ropa interior.

Fue un error de su parte, pero Ginny sintió la magia rebozar en su interior. Podía sentir el poder correr desde sus pies hasta los cabellos de su cabeza. Su cuerpo se estremecía de magia, podía sentirla emanando de sus poros. Supo entonces que podía realizar cualquier encantamiento sin su varita. Se concentró en las cadenas, tratando de empujar a Amycus atrás y gritó, –_"¡Relaxo!"__– _e inmediatamente sus manos quedaron libres. –_"¡Accio Varita!"_– gritó e instantáneamente su vara voló hacía sus manos.

Tan pronto como sus dedos tocaron la varita, Ginny fue golpeada por una fuerte sacudida de magia. Apenas si podía agarrar la varita la cual vibraba con fuerza. No sabía que hacer con todo aquel poder acumulado, pero apuntó directamente al cuerpo de Amycus, y sin pronunciar un conjuro, un fuerte rayo dorado salió disparado y golpeó a Amycus en el vientre, enviando su cuerpo atrás y golpeándolo contra la pared. Cayó desvanecido al suelo.

Ginny tomó sus ropas, dio un puntapié a Amycus quien aún permanecía en el piso, –Estaba todavía vivo–, noqueado y corrió al baño más cercano. Estuvo allí durante más de una hora, llorando, temblando y esperando que aquel Carrow viniera a buscarla. Finalmente se arregló lo mejor que pudo, y se fue directo al salón común de Gryffindors esperando que estuviese vacío, pero allí encontró a Neville.

—Lo voy a matar—. Exclamó Neville cuando Ginny terminó su historia. Se puso en pie repentinamente y tomó su varita.

—¿Y eso de que serviría?—. Preguntó Ginny amargamente, jalando a Neville de nuevo al sofá.

Neville se detuvo. Ella tenía razón. Todo lo que haría era ir derecho a Azkaban. Sin embargo, Ginny había estado a punto de ser violada y el no podía dejar de lado aquel deseo de lastimar a Amycus. Respiró profundamente tratando de transformar su rabia, su deseo de matar, en algo más positivo. Una manera de proteger a Ginny.

—No voy a dejarte sola—. Dijo Neville. —Sabemos que es capaz de hacer Amycus ahora, así que debo tenerte protegida. Si ellos nos van a torturar, entonces que nos torturen juntos, ¿De acuerdo?

Ginny cabeceó.

—Eso significa que caminaremos juntos a clase, estudiaremos juntos en la biblioteca, comeremos a la misma hora. Te esperaré a la salida del baño, o me dejarás entrar si no hay nadie cerca. Yo encontrare un baño de chicos vacío para que entres conmigo. ¿Estás de acuerdo? Vamos a hacer esto juntos. Incluso puedes dormir en una de las camas vacías de mi dormitorio. Sólo estamos Seamus y yo, así que hay tres camas vacías.

Ginny lo meditó detenidamente.

—Creo que tienes razón, somos más fuertes juntos.

Neville negó con la cabeza.

—Ginny tu eres fuerte estando sola. Entiendes cuan poderosa debe ser tu magia para hacer un encantamiento sin una varita. ¿Sabes lo raro que es eso?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—No podría hacerlo de nuevo, si me lo pidieras.

—Espero no tener una razón para que lo hagas de nuevo.

Ginny ignoró aquel comentario.

—Necesito curar mis heridas.

Neville levantó su varita y exclamo –_"Accio Botica"_– y desde su dormitorio voló un kit de viaje de boticarios, que había recibido por navidad. Lo abrió y mirando las diferentes hierbas y pociones dijo

—Puedo hacerlo.

Ginny dudó.

—Creo que debería hacerlo por mi misma—. Y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Le tomó unos instantes a Neville comprender porque Ginny había dudado. Ella no quería remover su camisa frente a él. Entonces dio una respiración fuerte.

—Ginny—, dijo suavemente, —yo seré capaz de tratar las heridas mejor que tú misma.

Pero Ginny no parecía convencida y honestamente no podía culparla. Acababa de ser casi violada y lo que menos necesitaba es que alguien se quedará nuevamente viéndola.

—Ginny—, continuó suavemente, —voy a decirte algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie. Y te pido que lo olvides tan pronto te lo diga—. Ella lo miró a los ojos, los cuales brillaban y empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Él se inclinó y le susurró al oído, —soy gay.

Ginny soltó un jadeó y retrocedió.

—¿Neville?

—No se lo digas a nadie, y por favor actúa sorprendida si se llega a saber después.

—Entiendo—. Ginny aceptó.

Sus ojos se perdieron en el vacío cuando abrió su túnica y se desabrochó su camisa. En su afán por salir de la oficina y dejar a Amycus detrás, había olvidado su sujetador. Neville observó el torso desnudo de Ginny.

—¿Cual es el sectumsempra?

Ginny le indicó que era la larga marca en el lado izquierdo de la caja torácica y que subía hasta su pecho. Neville sabía que debía empezar con aquella herida. Como era una producida por la magia, se curaría más rápido con pociones mágicas. El látigo como era una herramienta Muggle, era mas complejo de sanar por métodos mágicos. Todo lo que pudo hacer por aquellas heridas fue aplicar una infusión de menta mágica para aliviar el dolor, y envolverlas heridas en vendas.

Ginny aún estaba alterada, pero después de los cuidados de Neville, se sintió algo más segura. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando los dos amigos se dirigieron al dormitorio de los chicos, tratando de conciliar el sueño de la mejor manera.

Fiel a su palabra, Ginny nunca dijo nada a nadie acerca de la situación de Neville. El secreto fue guardado tan celosamente, que Neville ocasionalmente se olvidaba que se lo había comentado a ella. Y como Neville había recordado algunas noches antes, cuando George y él salieron del armario frenta a Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione; sonrió al ver a Ginny tratando de centrar su atención en que su hermano George era gay.

Con un suspiró regresó al presente y su abuela le preguntó.

—¿Qué le hicieron a Ginny?

—No puedo hablar de eso abuela. En realidad ella nunca quiso...

—¿Qué tú la cuidaras?

Neville afirmó.

—Pero abuela, ella es muy fuerte. Tiene más fuerza y magia de la que yo nunca tuve. Ella realmente no me necesitaba.

—Pero ella necesitaba un amigo—. Le respondió su abuela.

Neville volvió a darle la razón.

—Yo fallé porque nunca te dije lo mucho que me enorgullecías—. Empezó a llorar nuevamente.

Neville se acercó y abrazó a su abuela.

—Esta bien abuela, siempre lo supe.

Molly sacó adelante realmente por si misma la fiesta de año nuevo–fiesta de compromiso de Ron y Hermione. Debió sentirse muy mal por su comportamiento, porque hizo cada cosa a la máxima perfección. Por supuesto, ayudó que Arthur regresara al ministerio en una mayor posición y que sólo tuvieran a un hijo en casa, pues ahora tenían mucho más dinero para para aquel tipo de gastos. Y Molly no escatimó en gastos a la hora de organizar la fiesta.

Las invitaciones fueron escritas mágicamente y enviadas por un equipo de búhos a toda la familia Weasley, y a los amigos de Ron y Harry en Hogwarts. También se enviaron a las amigas de Hermione e incluso a sus padres Muggles. Molly alquiló una carpa mágica no muy diferente a la que habían tenido Harry y Ron el año anterior en aquel viaje. Pero esta era un poco más grande y estaba encantada para que en el interior pareciese un salón de baile. A lo largo del salón de bailes, Molly levantó unas chimeneas adicionales – pues hacía frió y nevaba – mesas, sillas y decoraciones que parecían festivas e invernales a la par. Habían hadas que centelleaban exclamando _felicitaciones Ron y Hermione_ como una señal viva que se movía de pared a pared.

Como la fiesta fue planeada para el último instante, Molly no pudo contratar un servicio de catering y pasó diez días de frenética preparación de alimentos y bebidas. Fleur, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny ayudaron en lo que pudieron, pero se encontraron de frente con las expectativas de Molly que eran bastante difíciles de satisfacer. Y en cuanto a la cocina, nadie tenía tan altas expectativas como ella.

—Preferiría no tener esta fiesta, si tengo que aguantar eso—. Se quejó un día Ron cuando tiraba un plato con una pasta grumosa y veía como aves y gnomos luchaban por ella. Molly le había dicho que la pasta estaba muy dura y que no daría el pan adecuado.

—¿Quien hace todavía el pan a mano? Nosotros sólo lo compramos en la tienda.

—¡Ronald!—. Hermione le advirtió. —Tú siempre te quejas de ir a la tienda a comprar pan. Tú madre está haciendo esto por tí, por ambos.

—Pero no sé como se hace el pan.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Para esto están las recetas. Lo único que tienes es seguir una receta—. Expresó.

—¿Entonces porque pierdes la cabeza por esto?—. Preguntó.

—Porque después que me gradúe y nos casemos, voy a estar trabajando y estudiando una carrera. Así que no esperas tener pan casero todos los días.

—Oh...—. Ron no supo que decir por unos momentos. —No me esperaba esa respuesta—. Todo sonaba tan nuevo para él.

Neville sonrió para sus adentros mientas seguía pelando patatas. Aunque Ron había crecido en una familia con ciertas condiciones de pobreza, había sido afortunado en muchos aspectos. Harry y él, dos niños sin padres, siempre habían visto claramente como en realidad Ron era afortunado.

Estando todavía desempleado, Neville se había ofrecido voluntariamente a Molly como su ayudante. Sus razones para aquello en parte fue un gesto amable, (pues quería que la fiesta de Ron fuese un éxito), pero en parte quería ganarse a Molly. Se había sentido incomodo con ella cuando llegó aquella mañana al apartamento de George. De hecho, él había sentido su presencia cuando dormía junto a su hijo, ella había sido testigo de un momento muy intimo de su relación.

En los muchos de sus trabajos como ayudante no pago de aquella fiesta, Neville había gastado muchas tardes en la madriguera desyerbando el jardín escarchado, trasplantando todas las plantas comestibles, pelando patatas, desempolvando las cortinas, fijando algunas piedras sueltas del camino del patio, y cualquier cosa que Molly pensaba que necesitaba hacerse fuera de la casa. Aunque Molly era amable con él, todavía no lo trataba de aquella manera maternal con la cual trataba a Harry y Hermione.

—Tiempo...—. Se decía Neville a si mismo. —Dale tiempo.

George no podía creer que Neville estuviese dispuesto a gastar su tiempo ayudando en la madriguera.

—Tú no tienes que hacer esto—. Le dijo la noche después de navidad cuando Neville regresó al apartamento. —Nadie espera eso de tí.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa—. Soltó. —Tú tienes la tienda, yo estoy desempleado, simplemente quiero ayudar.

—Pero mi madre es una negrera—. George le advirtió.

Neville lo ignoró esta vez. Siempre le había molestado escuchar a la gente que se quejaba de sus madres.

—Me gusta tú mamá—. Dijo en voz baja.

George se acercó inmediatamente, lo abrazó súbitamente haciendo sentir a Neville aquel mismo vacío que experimentaba cada vez que alguien hablaba de sus madres.

—Lo lamento—. Tiró a Neville a la cama envolviéndolo fuertemente en un abrazo. —Tienes razón—, sumergió su rostro en el cuello de Neville, —Mi mamá es genial

Noche Nueva llegó.

Neville de pie estaba en frente del closet de su habitación observando su túnica. Se estaba preguntando para que tipo de protocolo debía vestirse. ¿Una túnica regular? ¿Túnica de coctel? ¿Ropa Muggle? Neville como la mayoría de magos por debajo de los cuarenta, no le gustaba usar túnicas y llevaban en su mayoría jeans y camisetas. Ropa Muggle como la llamaban los viejos magos y brujas. Un pantalón de tela y una camisa de punto, si la ocasión requería algo más. ¿Porqué simplemente no había hablado con George sobre esto?

Finalmente se decidió por unos pantalones de tela y una tradicional camisa con botones. No es que le importara mucho como se veía, simplemente no estaba dispuesto a usar túnica. Corrió escaleras abajo donde su abuela estaba brillando sus zapatos, tocándolos una y otra vez con su varita hasta que pudiera ver su propio reflejo.

—Gracias—. Le dijo Neville tomándolos, sin comentar que en realidad no le gustaban sus zapatos tan brillantes y la observó por un instante. —¿Estás segura que no quienes venir?—. Molly había decidido invitarla como una forma de conocerla mejor.

—No querido—, contestó. —Mi artritis está molestando.

Neville cabeceó y la miró con cierta preocupación. Evidentemente ella era bastante mayor. Ya tenía cierta edad cuando dio a luz a su padre, y este a su vez ya pasaba de los treinta cuando Neville había nacido. No había duda de que su fuerza empezaba a disminuir, aunque su mente permanecía más activa de lo que nunca había estado. De esta manera, Neville se preocupaba y se propuso no pasar todas las noches en el apartamento de George, para estar pendiente de ella.

—No llegaré tan tarde a casa—. Prometió.

Ella hizo un gesto con su mano y expresó.

—Es la víspera de año nuevo—, comentó alegremente. —Que la pases muy bien y no voy a preocuparme por tí a menos que no te vea tarde en la mañana.

Neville rió.

—¿Estás segura?

— ¿Te he contado del año nuevo cuando tenía diecinueve?

Neville rió nuevamente.

—No abuela. ¿Es algo que quiero saber?

—Probablemente no, solamente que fui salvaje en mis días.

Neville la besó en su mejilla y tan pronto como salió se desapareció, para aparecer inmediatamente en la madriguera.

Allí de pie a pocos metros de la entrada de la madriguera, escuchaba el ruido que producía la música y el murmullo de las personas que palpitaba en la tienda. Alguien tenía en el fonógrafo a las _Weir Sisters. _Al escuchar un ruido tras él, Neville se volvió con curiosidad para ver a un auto que se parqueaba junto a la casa. Se dio cuenta casi inmediatamente que debían ser los padres de Hermione, los únicos que debían llegar en transporte Muggle.

Efectivamente, Hermione salió de la puerta de atrás, al igual que una mujer mayor que se veía asombrosamente similar a ella, y del otro lado un hombre alto y delgado. Neville se sintió aliviado al ver que Hermione igualmente había renunciado a su túnica.

—¡Neville!—. Ella le llamó saludándolo.

—Hermione—, dijo antes de inclinarse y besarle la mejilla.

Entonces ella los presentó.

—Ella es mi mamá, la Doctora Jean Granger y él es mi padre, el Doctor Owen Grander.

Neville les saludo sacudiendo vehementemente sus manos. La verdad era que tenía poco o ningún contacto con los Muggles y se estaba preguntando que significaba eso de doctor.

—Un placer.

—Mamá, papá, él es Neville Longbottom. Estudiamos en la misma clase en Hogwarts y está saliendo con uno de los hermanos de Ron.

—¡Hermione!—. Exclamó Neville exasperado.

Entonces el doctor Owen repitió con el mismo tacto la línea de Neville.

—Un placer.

—¿Qué?—. Respondió Hermione inocentemente.

—¿Podría pedirte que no digas lo mio y lo de George a todo el mundo?

—Oh—, interpeló tratando de sonar inocente. —¿Siguen siendo un secreto?

—¡Si!—. Le respondió Neville desafiante. —Lo es.

Los padre de Hermione se ruborizaron profundamente.

Sin cruzar una nueva palabra, Neville caminó al interior de la tienda con Hermione y sus padres. Ellos se veían un poco sorprendidos al apreciar aquel gran salón de baile que apareció frente a sus ojos. Con un movimiento rápido, Neville se puso a un costado de Hermione.

—Hermione, le debes una disculpa a George.

—¿Que? ¿Porqué? Todo salió bien.

—Pero puede que no. No puedes ir por ahí metiendo tu nariz en los asuntos de otras personas. George debe decidir a quien se lo dice y cuando de lo dice. ¿De acuerdo? Todo esto entre él yo es tan nuevo, que debes permanecer un poco al margen.

—Lo siento.

—No me lo digas a mí, díselo a George.

Neville entonces observó a su alrededor. ¿Donde estaba George? Se dedicó entonces a pasear por la fiesta, pellizcando y probando la deliciosa comida que estaba dispuesta en una larga mesa. No podía creer que había tal cantidad. Incluso con la ayuda que había recibido, Molly realmente se había superado a sí misma.

Mientras caminaba por la fiesta hablaba y conversaba con otras personas. Harry, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Luna, el señor Lovegood, Las gemelas Patil, Lee Jordan (quien comentó embarazosamente en voz alta, "el chico que hará que George Weasley siente cabeza), Bill y Fleur, Percy y Penelope Clearwater, Hagrid, la profesora McGonagall, y la madre de Tonks con el pequeño Teddy, quien tenía el cabello mucho más purpura en estos días. (Neville sintió una conexión con Teddy Lupin, al saber muy bien lo que era ser criado por una abuela soltera). Así mismo como a otros que no reconoció. Este era claramente el lugar para estar en una fiesta de fin de año.

Finalmente, Neville alcanzó a George quien estaba caminando con Ginny. Él empezó a caminar hacía George, cuando vio como Hermione tiraba de él hacía atrás. Neville estaba impresionado. No creía que Hermione fuese capaz de admitir que estaba equivocada, y menos que se disculpara.

Cuando George volvió a aparecer, se dirigió directamente hacía Neville.

—Vamos por algo de comida—. Dijo

Apilaron en los platos Baguettes de carne asada, rollos de salmón, melaza de tartas y todo lo que Molly había hecho. George Guió a Neville a una mesa en un rincón donde no había nadie más.

—Sentémonos aquí.

Neville se acomodó. Entonces empezaron a comer en silencio por momentos. Simplemente masticaban su comida.

—Ginny hablo conmigo—. Dijo finalmente George con voz baja.

—¿Hummm?—. Tuvo que tomar un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla.

—Ella me lo dijo.

—¿Te dijo que?

—Sobre Amycus Carrow.

—Oh, eso—. Neville estaba tranquilo.

—Tú la salvaste.

Neville negó con la cabeza.

—No. Ella no necesitaba que la salvaran. Ella se salvó a si misma. George, no tiene ninguna idea de lo poderosa que es ella.

—Ella es la séptima hija. Los séptimos hijos siempre son extraordinariamente poderosos.

—¿En serio?—. Neville nunca antes había oído decir eso.

George asintió.

—Las familias actuales no son tan grandes, por lo que estos casos no se ven mucho. Y de hecho un montón de gente no sabe de esto, pero si, el séptimo hijo tiene un poder especial. El catorceavo hijo también lo tiene—. Se detuvo un momento. —Todos los múltiplos de siete, en realidad, así que el vigésimo primero también lo tendría, pero eso ha sucedido una vez en la historia de los magos.

—Humm... muy interesante.

—De todos modos, no era esto lo que quería decir. Tú la salvaste.

—Yo no hice nada más que estar con ella en todo momento. Hasta que empezamos a acampar en la sala de los requerimientos.

—Tu fuiste su amigo. Estuviste allí con ella y eso era lo que necesitaba.

—Siendo honesto George, no hice mucho.

—Ella me dijo que si no hubiese sido por tí, habría tratado de cazar a Carrow e intentar matarlo.

—Pero ella me detuvo de hacer justamente eso.

—Y deteniéndote a tí, ella también lo hizo—. George vaciló y suavizó su voz. —También me dijo que era suicida, pero que tú te mantuviste cerca y le impediste hacer algo al respecto.

—¡¿Ella era que?!—. Neville estaba trastornando.

George Cabeceó.

—Incluso me dijo que robó una planta Tschiffely del invernadero.

Neville repentinamente dejó de respirar. La Tschiffely era muy útil limpiando las pieles de dragón, pero era completamente fatal si se ingería. Por desgracia era muy común en los casos de suicidios de magos, y de hecho a los estudiantes no se les permitía la entrada a esa zona del invernadero. Pero pensándolo bien, él en realidad sabía cuando Ginny la robó. Se hallaban en una clase de herbología y Neville se había quedado después de terminada, a charlar con la profesora Sprout, y debido a que ambos andaban siempre juntos, Ginny lo esperó mientras vagaba por el invernadero. De hecho la había visto pasear por la zona restringida, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza algún pensamiento sobre ello, ni incluso a la profesora Sprout.

—Yo nunca supe que la estaba salvando—. Le explicó Neville a George. —Me gusta Ginny. ¿lo sabes? Sólo quería estar ahí para ella.

—Gracias—. Dijo George.

—¿Porqué?

—Por mi hermana—. George mantuvo su mirada sobre Neville, quien no entendía completamente porque él le estaba agradeciendo.

—De nada.

Continuaron comiendo hasta que George finalmente dijo con voz alegre.

—Bien. Eso era algo serio.

Neville rio.

—Vamos a aligerar el ambiente entonces.

—Correcto—. George asintió y se tomó un trago de Whisky de fuego, y le dio otro a Neville, quien se lo bebió rápidamente. —¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

—¿Qué?—. Neville preguntó, sorprendido y tosiendo el whisky de fuego.

—Múdate conmigo, a mi apartamento, vivamos juntos—. Explicó.

—Hemos estado juntos, como... dos meses.

—¿Y?—. Preguntó George.

—Bueno, es un poco rápido.

—¿Puedo ser serio por un segundo más?

—Claro.

—Te amo.

—¡¿Tú que?!

—Me escuchaste. Te amo—. Se detuvo por un momento. —Muy bien, yo no soy mister romance y no voy regalando corazones y flores, y toda esa mierda. Así que no me lo hagas decir una y otra vez. ¿De acuerdo? TE AMO. Lo hago y quería que tu lo supieras.

Neville rió.

—Eres un idiota.

Ahora George era el que reía.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo demasiado. ¿De acuerdo?—. Neville le respondió ruborizándose.

—Lo sabía—. George se inclinó y le pellizcó un brazo a Neville. —Sabía que me amabas. Lo sabía por la manera en que no puedes tener tus manos alejadas de mí.

—¡Ay!—. Se frotó Neville el brazo donde George le había pellizcado. —Creo que es al contrario mi amigo. Tú no puedes mantener tus manos lejos de mí.

George permanecía riendo cuando dijo.

—¿Ves? Nos amamos. Deberíamos vivir juntos.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez..

—Vamos... ¿Porqué no?—. Le rogó.

Neville sintió que toda su sangre subía a su rostro, y estaba de un rojo mate.

—Yo...—. No sabía como decir lo que quería decir.

—¿Qué?—. George le presionó.

—No hemos tenido ni siquiera...—. Neville movió nerviosamente sus manos tratando de mantener a raya a George. —No hemos tenido realmente sexo todavía. ¿O si?—. Cerró sus ojos, horrorizado por lo rojo que estaba en aquel momento. Sabía que no debería estar avergonzado, pues de hecho ya habían tenido el pene del otro en la boca. ¿Que más habría de avergonzarse?

—Ahhh—. Respondió George agitando su cabeza. —Así que hemos estado en la cama durante muchas noches en el último mes, tonteando y tú querías más, pero no lo pedías.

Neville sabía que George le estaba tomando el pelo, pero aún así, sintió la necesidad de defenderse.

—Nunca antes había hecho esto. No sé cuanto tiempo se supone que deba tomar antes de que estemos listos. Es decir ¿Cuanto tiempo te tomó antes de follar con Oliver?

—Yo fui muy precoz—. Respondió George.

—¿Cuanto tiempo George?

—Esto no va hacerte sentir mejor.

—Cuanto tiempo.

—Mas o menos cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que queríamos el uno del otro. Mientras estaba en cuarto año y Oliver en sexto.

—¡Dios!—. Exclamó Neville. —¡Dios! Tú tenías catorce—. Neville movía la cabeza. Soy tan estúpido en estos asuntos. Tengo diecinueve, ¿cierto? Tú tenías catorce cuando lo hiciste con Oliver. ¿Porqué estas esperando para estar conmigo?

—Mira Neville. Oliver fue... nada. Nunca tuvimos algún tipo de relación, ¿entiendes? Sólo nos encontrábamos y jugueteábamos. Él buscaba encuentros con chicas y tipos, pero solamente quería tener relaciones sentimentales con chicas.

—¿Y?

George suspiró.

—Mira, dices que eres nuevo en esto, pues yo también lo soy. Nunca he hecho cosas de novio, ¿correcto? Hice algunas cosas con Oliver, como follar. Pero no sé como es eso de acostarte con un novio.

—Así que simplemente somos dos idiotas en este tema—. Dijo Neville.

—Exacto.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio—. Soltó Neville y George rió.

—Así que hagámoslo.

—¿Vivir juntos? George no lo sé. Mi abuela me necesita.

—No. Quise decir follar. Hagámoslo.

—¿Ahora?—. Neville miró cuidadosamente a su alrededor.

—Si, ahora—. Insistió George. —No aquí, por supuesto, pero ahora. Vámonos.

—Pero la fiesta...

—Ellos estarán bien sin nosotros. Vamos, siempre quise tener sexo en mi habitación de niño.

—¡Oh!

Aunque Neville estaba un poco nervioso, tuvo un repentino ataque de impulsividad.

—Si, vamos.

Apuró su cerveza de mantequilla y siguió a George corriendo y riendo a través de aquella tienda, en aquella fría noche.

—¿Así que este es el cuarto de tu infancia?—. Preguntó Neville mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—Si. Mamá y papá en realidad no han tomado nada desde que Fred y yo nos mudamos.

Neville se paseó por ella. Era una habitación pequeña, no mucho más grande que su habitación en la casa de su abuela, pero tenía dos veces más cosas. Dos camas separadas por una cómoda llena de cajones, dos mesas alineadas en la pared frente a la cama. Además un pequeño armario tan repleto de ropa y de cajas que la puerta casi no podía cerrar. Las paredes estaban repletas de varios carteles de equipos de Quidditch, en los cuales sus jugadores de movían a velocidades vertiginosas. Pero las partes superiores de sus cuerpos eran fotografías de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia Weasley. Al fijarse en los rostros, Neville sintió un nudo en la garganta al notar que una de las polvorosas fotos pertenecía a Fred. Era evidente que Molly entraba en aquella habitacion especialmente para ver aquella imagen. Neville se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacía George.

—¿Cuál cama era la tuya?

—Ésta—. George se sentó en la cama más alejada de la puerta y saltó sobre ella un par de veces. —Ven aquí—. Dio unas palmaditas en la caja junto a él.

Neville se sentó junto a George, mientras trataba de limpiarse las manos sudorosas a causa de los nervios.

—Así que aquí fue donde inició Sortilegios Weasley.

—Un lugar verdaderamente histórico—. Aprobó George.

Neville sonrió y apretó sus manos contra las rodillas.

—¿Estás nervioso?—. Preguntó George.

—No—. Contestó Neville. Entonces dijo rápidamente, —bueno si...

—No tenemos que hacer esto todavía. No hay prisa.

—Yo quiero...—. Neville le tranquilizó. —Es sólo..—. Vaciló. —¿Estás seguro que aquí tendremos privacidad?

George tomó su varita y apuntó a la puerta. La puerta sonó y quedó cerrada mágicamente desde el interior.

—Nadie entrará aquí, Neville.

Pero no era en realidad un tema de privacidad. Neville en realidad no sabía porque estaba tan nervioso. Había estado con George en la cama muchas veces, donde el sexo no fue en realidad la última frontera a superar. Entonces se quitó los zapatos y se tendió en la cama. George sonrió y también se quitó los zapatos.

—¿Estás seguro acerca de esto?—. Preguntó.

Neville asintió.

—Estoy seguro.

Y empezó a mirar el techo mientras George se acomodaba en la cama junto a él. George le tomó la mano.

—¿Me va a doler?

Se ruborizó al instante y quiso morirse de la vergüenza debido a lo consentido que había sonado. George no dijo nada por unos momentos.

—Probablemente, al principio—. Respondió mientras jugaba con los dedos de Neville. —Iré lento, y trataré de hacer todo lo posible para evitar hacerte daño.

—Ven aquí entonces—. Dijo Neville con voz temblorosa y tiró a George sobre si.

George se acostó junto a Neville y lo besó suavemente en la boca. Neville le acarició el cabello rojo fuego que tanto le gustaba. George se inclinó y besó el cuello de Neville, y cuando llegó al punto exacto le dio un pequeño mordisco, que sacó un pequeño suspiro y un -ohhh- de él. Aquel gemido excito a George, quien sonrió y se apretó contra las caderas de Neville.

Neville se relajó, el tener a George tan cerca en realidad le parecía tan natural que por unos momentos dejó de preocuparse. En verdad era una estupidez la forma como se estaba preocupando por la rapidez con la cual iba su relación, siendo que cuando estaba en el apartamento de George se sentía cómodo, feliz y cálido. ¿Porqué no compartiría una casa con él?

George se las había apañado para sacarle la camisa a Neville y le estaba besando el pecho. Cuando empezó a succionar su tetilla, metió la mano en sus pantalones al mismo tiempo. Neville por unos instantes se quedó sin aliento y sacudió sus caderas instintivamente. Nunca se cansaría de la cálida sensación de la mano de George, acariciándolo.

Neville con sus manos temblorosas empezó a desabrochar la camisa de George. Lo hizo de manera torpe y George tuvo que detenerse para brindarle una mejor posición.

—Maldición—. Murmuró y se puso en pie.

Se quitó la camisa rápidamente, se desabrochó sus pantalones y se los quitó. Neville sonrió y se quitó sus propios pantalones y boxer. Cuando ambos estaban desnudos, George saltó nuevamente a la cama, riendo.

Trató de hacerlo de la mejor manera para evitarle dolor a Neville, pero sin duda la primera vez nunca era realmente cómoda. George entonces fue tan cuidadoso y amable como le fue posible, utilizó un encantamiento para lubricarlo (¿Donde aprendería ese tipo de encantamientos? Se preguntó Neville) y utilizó sus dedos para relajarlo. Luego utilizó aquel mismo encanto sobre su pene, mientras presionaba con el mayor cuidado posible sobre él. Neville jadeó y trató difícilmente de relajarse, intentando concentrar su ansiedad y temor moviendo sus manos, las cuales de tanto apretarlas se tornaron completamente blancas.

—¿Estás bien?—. Preguntó George con voz tensa

—Bien—. Afirmó Neville con voz igualmente tensa.

—Podemos detenernos.

—¡No!—. Contestó rápidamente. —Quiero hacer esto.

Y así lo hizo.

De súbito, el dolor y la incomodidad ya no importaba, porque estaba compartiendo una parte muy importante de él con George. Con el hombre del cual se había enamorado más rápidamente de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. George sonrió y entró varias veces en Neville, cada vez un poco más profundo. Neville respiraba lenta y profundamente, tratando de relajarse, y después de algunos minutos de trabajo empezó a disfrutar de aquella sensación, la sensación de ser llenado por George.

Empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente, dándole un ritmo a George, el cual prontamente lo siguió. George tomó el miembro de Neville, el cual se puso duro. Neville se sentía tan bien, y Fred había estado en lo cierto, aquel era el motivo por el cual le había hablado a su hermano. Porque George necesitaba compartir aquello con alguien, con un hombre que en realidad amara.

—No puedo más—. Susurró Neville. —¡Ohhh!—.

Se derramó sobre su propio vientre teniendo una contracción involuntaria, que presionó el miembro de George, quien a la vez empujó más profundamente, causándole un shock e hizo que terminara con un fuerte gemido.

Los dos hombres permanecieron en la cama por algunos momentos, respirando con dificultad y tratando de recuperarse. George se separó de Neville y se recostó junto a él, abrazándolo fuertemente. Le dio un tierno beso en el hombro.

—¿Cómo ha sido?—. Preguntó en un murmullo.

Neville giró y observó a George a los ojos. Sonrió.

—Mmmmmm...—. Fue todo lo que dijo y le dio un beso en la boca.

—Supongo que fue algo bueno entonces.

—Muy bueno—. Afirmó.

Y se mantuvieron allí, en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Después de unos momentos Neville preguntó suavemente.

—¿Eres feliz?

—¿Feliz? ¿Cómo?

Se levantó y quedó sentado en la cama.

—En general, ¿Eres feliz?

George permaneció pensativo por unos momentos.

—Estoy trabajando en ello Nev. No soy infeliz, que es un adelanto respecto a lo que venía sintiendo desde la muerte de Fred. Todo esto sobre el sentido de la muerte y la vida, es como un proceso. Y es un largo camino entre la infelicidad suicida y la completa felicidad. Estoy trabajando en ello.

—Me encanta.

—Eres tú, Neville, me haces feliz.

Neville observó a George seriamente.

—George, yo apenas si podía salir de la cama hasta el día en que te vi en la tienda. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho.

—Esto se está poniendo un poco serio de nuevo—. Advirtió George.

Neville soltó una carcajada.

—Lo sé, lo lamento.

—Me pregunto si realmente Fred sabía de que estaba hablando en mis sueños. El me dijo que te hablara por alguna razón.

—Bueno, gracias a Fred entonces.

Neville se acercó a George para darle otro beso. Y lo siguieron haciendo por algunos minutos más, antes de que George se alejara para tomar un respiro.

—Deberíamos volver a la fiesta.

—Claro—. Afirmó Neville.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movieron, y de hecho primero se rieron mucho y se empujaron fuera de ella hasta que empezaron a vestirse lentamente.

—Sobre la mudanza—, inició George, — puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites para tomar una decisión.

—Yo quiero—. Le dijo Neville, antes de darse cuenta que aquella respuesta era bastante seria.

—¿En verdad?—. El rostro de George se iluminó.

—Solamente me preocupa mi abuela—. Se mordió la uña. —Aunque supongo que puedo ir a visitarla todas las veces que sean necesarias. ¿Cierto?

—Todas las que sean necesarias.

George le tomó las manos a Neville.

—¿Realmente vamos a hacer esto?

—Si—. Afirmó. —Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Neville y George caminaron tomados de la mano mientras bajaban por las escaleras de la madriguera, y hacía el frío de aquel 31 de diciembre. Al encontrarse con sus familiares y amigos, se dieron cuenta que ellos ya se habían percatado en mayor o menor medida de su desaparición. Cuando entraron juntos a la tienda, relajados y felices, algunos de ellos intercambiaron miradas cómplices, acerca de lo que pudieron haber estado haciendo. No era que George y Neville no se hubieran percatado de ello, era simplemente que no les había importado, porque así era aquel nuevo amor.

Se sentía fuertes y exuberantes, y querían gritarle su amor al mundo. Se sentían completamente conectados y el resto del mundo se hallaba muy lejano. Era el tipo de amor que hacía soportable las cosas malas de la vida y mucho más dulces las cosas buenas.

Y bailaron, comieron y bebieron el resto de aquella noche. Y cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche, Neville y George fueron de aquellos afortunados que tenían a alguien con quien compartir un beso. Aquel nuevo año empezó mucho más feliz y más esperanzador que el año que acababa, y pudieron compartir un gran beso, al igual que las otras parejas, y ambos tuvieron la sensación de que este nuevo año les traería buenas nuevas y felicidad, algo que ambos tenían muy bien merecido.

FIN


End file.
